Rushed Welcome
by twilightlullaby
Summary: AU: All are Human & it's slightly OOC. Rosalie, Bella & Alice live together in an apartment & Rose offers for her brother, Jasper, & his two best friends, Emmett & Edward, to live with them until they get their own place. What happens in those two weeks?
1. The Talk

Written by: twilightlullaby

**Written by**: twilightlullaby

**Disclaimer**: I don't own twilight or any pf the characters- they belong to the great master mind of Stephenie Meyer- I just like to put them in what I hope is humorous situations.

_**The Talk**_

**BPOV**

It wasn't odd that Rosalie ordered for a house meeting, consisting of only Alice and I, but what was weird was the fact that she also offered to take us to dinner and to pay for it. When Rose told Alice and I at breakfast to meet her at the local college bar, Grinders, at around five thirty for dinner and that she needed to talk to us about something uber important, all Alice and I could do was look at one another with wide questioning eyes and nod our heads in unison. With that, Rose bounded out our apartment door so she wouldn't be late for work. Being the lazy bums that Alice and I are, we decided to take the day off from our job- working at Target did have it's ups; Getting 30 percent off all makeup products and we were always stocked with extra feminine products- to take our hard earned cash and go shopping.

We were now in _Macy's_ searching through the clearance racks and Alice grimaced at a shirt I just picked up and put over my arm for my 'try on' pile. "You are so not trying on that shirt," she pulled the shirt from my arm and put it back on the rack "it's hideous!" Her light brown eyes had fake horror in them.

"This is why I never agree to go shopping with you Alice." I rolled my eyes and continued to search through the marked down clothing.

"You know you like it. I save you from every major fashion crisis!" She tugged on my elbow and led me to the more expensive racks. She grabbed a black shirt with decorative lace around the bust and at the bottom. "See, this is cute. Try it on." She slug the shirt over my arm with the rest of my 'try on' items. I just shook my head not wanting to argue.

I decided to change the subject. "So, what do you think Rose needs to talk to us about?" I tried to sound nonchalant while pretending to not like the shirts in front of me; slowly moving each shirt across the rack, accusing it with my eyes.

"I thought you'd never bring it up! You don't know either?" Her light brown eyes held real horror now. "You know what happened last time she needed to 'have the talk' with us. . ." her voice trailed off and her eyes wandered off to look at the shoe department.

"I don't think she'll do something like that again…" I tried to stay positive. I looked at my watch. It was three. "C'mon Alice, lets go try on our cloths, or were going to be late. I still have to go home and take a shower."

A hundred and thirty dollars and forty five minutes later, we were on our way back to our apartment.

"You should wear that black shirt I picked out for you tonight." Alice said brightly as she garnered her shopping bags from the couch and started moving towards her room. I couldn't help but laugh at how small she looked while juggling five bags of clothing in her frail looking arms, her black hair peeking out above the mass of bags.

"Here, let me help you Alice." I giggled.

"No, I got it, just go shower…." She got her door open and I watched her throw her bags on her bed. She began to rummage through them.

My shower was nice and warm. I allowed the hot water to loosen all he knots in my back from walking around all afternoon and the smell of my shampoo relaxed me. I was rinsing my body off when my bathroom door swung open unexpectedly. "Alice!" I jumped while turning off the shower water and grabbing my towel to cover myself. "Does it kill you to knock? Jesus…" I wrapped my small, yellow towel around my body.

"Sorry," She covered her eyes and turned around to give me some privacy. "I just wanted to tell you to hurry up; we've got twenty minutes until we have to meet Rose at Grinders and I wanted to get there early…" She walked back out.

I put some lotion on my body, put some deodorant on and grabbed some jeans and a shirt. I put a brush through my hair and threw on my converse. I was waiting in the living room when Alice came out. She shook her head in disapproval at me. "You should have put on the shirt." She whined.

"It wasn't appropriate for the occasion." I whined back at her. "It shows too much boob, and hugs my curves to tight," Her eyes rolled "I'll wear it on my next date, I promise." I hated her being mad at me or seeing her offended.

"That's the whole point of the shirt…C'mon, I'll drive" She grabbed her keys out of the basket on the countertop, in the kitchen, and we were both out of the door. We arrived at Grinders with five minutes to spare. Rose was already there, we could see her red Passat in the parking lot. Alice sighed. "Let's get this over with…"

"Maybe it won't be that bad," I tried to be positive again "Maybe she's just trying to be nice for once!"

When we got into Grinders it was packed, like it always is on Friday nights. Alice and I pushed passed the people inline and turned left to the dinning area. We could see Rose in one of the booths. She was on the phone playing with the ends of her blonde hair, she looked up and saw us walking towards her; she dropped her hair. "Oh, I got to go, but I'll call you back as soon as I'm done telling them…" Alice and I looked at one another. I shrugged. "No, no, I haven't. I'll tell you when I tell them, No, I'll call you. Don't call me….No, I said I'll call, I promise." She slapped her cell phone shut as Alice and I took our seats across from her. "Sorry about that girls." She looked at us snow smiling, her big light blue eyes almost glowing.

"So…Who was that?" Alice began. Thank goodness for her bravery because I know that I would never have the guts to stand up to Rose. Sure, I've known both Alice and Rose since my freshman year here at college, but Rose's beauty and stature still intimidated me. Don't get me wrong, Alice could be just as pushy and just as scary as Rose was when she needed to be. In a way, Alice was like Tinkerbelle; Cute, short, Curvy, but boy, could she have an attitude when she wanted to. I always tried to avoid the wrath of Rose and Alice.

Rose cleared her throat and began "Well-"

Rose was cut off. "Hey, I'm Travis and I'll be your waiter today. Is there anything I could start you ladies off with to drink?" He winked at us.

"I'll have a strawberry daiquiri," Alice said looking at the menu.

"Mmm, that sounds good," Rose looked up at Travis "I'll have the same except I want extra whipped crème on mine, please."

Travis turned his gaze to me "And you?" His eyebrows rose.

"I'll just have some lemon water, plea-""nonsense, she'll have a strawberry daiquiri also." Rose spoke up for me. I looked at her and she was smiling.

"Alright, I'll be right back with those." Travis said walking back to the bar.

"What was that, Rose?" Alice giggled. I joined in as well. "I'm not complaining, because you're paying, but you must really want us to not be mad at whatever you need to tell us. Buying us drinks like that. . ."

Rose looked at her fingernails like she was going to bite them, something she only did when she nervous.

"Thatbad? Huh?" I said trying to lighten the mood a little. Just then Travis came back with our drinks.

"There you are ladies, I'll give you a few more minutes to look over your menus and I'll be back." He winked at Rose, but she didn't notice it because she was still starring at her nails.

"Oh, c'mon, Rose, the suspense is killing me!" Alice whined. Again, I was thankful for her bravery.

"Well," Rose began again "You know how I have a twin brother? Jasper?" Alice and I both nodded. We've never met him, but we've seen pictures of the two of them from when they were younger and in high school together. "Well, he's transferring to this school for this falls semester of school-"

"That's great, Rose! I'm happy for you!" Alice said taking a huge sip of her daiquiri through her straw.

"Let me finish," Rose sounded annoyed that Alice had interrupted her little spiel.

"Well, it being the summertime and all I-"

"So, have you ladies decided what you would like?" Travis came up to our table ready to take action with a pen and a pad of paper in his hands. Alice sighed while Rose rolled her eyes. "I could give you a few more minutes…" Travis trailed off noticing he interrupted our conversation.

"No, it's cool," Alice said nicely at him smiling. "I'll have, thee, uh, garden salad and today's special for the soup. She closed her menu and handed it to Travis.

"I'll have the same." I said avoiding eye contact as I handed him the menu.

"Make it three." Rose said handing him the menu.

Alice waited until Travis was out of hearing range "Anyways…" She said this with and annoyed, exasperated sigh.

I looked back up at Rose and took a sip of the daiquiri; it was good so I took a bigger drink. "Yeah, so anyways," Rose stated, getting back to her story "it being the summertime and all, with two months before we actually have to start classes again….I said that my brother and his two friends could stay with us until they found jobs and until the apartment they are supposed to move into is cleared out-"

"OW!" I yelled while slapping my hand on my forehead. When the pain of the brain freeze passed I looked up to see Alice's light brown eyes and Rose's blue eyes wide, staring at me. "Brain freeze." I clarified in a weak voice.

"Oh! Thank gosh!" I thought you were mad about my brother and his friends coming to live with us." Rose's voice sounds relived.

"Live?" Alice said looking back at Rose.

"Well, just to stay for a few days. Just until the guy leaves the apartment that they are supposed to move into. I know that you guys wouldn't mind, but I wanted to make sure. They don't have anywhere else to go and I know that Jasper would do the same for me and you girls if we were in their situation…transferring schools and all." Rose turned her eyes, pleading to Alice. I didn't really have a problem with it as long as none of them were jerks or something like that. . .

"How long is a 'few days?'" Alice said taking another sip of her daiquiri.

"A week, maybe two…at the most." The relief in Rose's voice was returning. She poked her spoon in her whipped crème and ate it.

"Where are they going to sleep?" Alice asked.

"Well, I was thinking two could sleep out in the living room on the pullout then one of them can sleep on the other couch…and we have three bathrooms…." Rose explained in a hopeful voice to Alice and me.

"I am not sharing my bathroom with a man!" Alice chirped. "Especially if it's not for fun reasons…" I giggled at her fake accusation.

"Awe! Thanks Alice! I knew you'd pull through!" Rose tried to give Alice an awkward hug from across the booth. "What about, Bella? Are you okay with it too?" I looked up at Rose's begging light blue eyes.

I sighed. "Yeah, I'm okay with it, just as long as they are not perverts or something like that."

"It's just my brother and his two best friends." Rose reassured me.

"Here you are ladies: Three salads and three soups. Enjoy!" Travis placed our food in front of each one of us and walked off.

"So, when are they going to be here?" I asked while digging into my salad…Rose bit her bottom lip.

"Tomorrow…We have to pick them up at the airport at ten…" Rose looked over at Alice. Alice rolled her eyes and swallowed the bite of salad she had just chewed.

"Rose! A longer warning would have been nice to get the apartment cleaned up and what not." Alice sounded annoyed.

"It's just my brother Alice and two of his best friends." She stressed this fact again. "It's not like it matters." Rose rolled her eyes and stuck a spoonful of soup in her mouth.

"It does matter," Alice whispered to me "One of them better be hot!" I giggled at Alice.

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoy the first Chapter. I've got about half of the story done in my head, but I would love some feed back before I continue writing it. So, let me know what you think of it so far, please…& just so you know, what wouldn't be a good story without a bet? Aha. Please let me know what you'd like to see happen and what you wouldn't like to see happen in the future of this story- It Depends on you!!**

**Thanks everyone!**


	2. She's single too!

Written by: twilightlullaby

**Written by**: twilightlullaby

**Disclaimer**: I don't own twilight or any of the characters; I just like to mess with them.

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews, I do appreciate it!! I try to reply to the ones that I can!

_**She's Single too!**_

**BPOV**

I woke up to the disturbing sound of the vacuum going off somewhere in the distance, probably the living room. I looked at my clock and saw that it was only seven AM. I moaned and tried to put a pillow over my face to block some of the noise out. Ugh. The noise never stopped: It just kept getting louder and louder. I finally gave up on trying sleep and rolled out of bed, went to my door and opened it. Alice was listening to her iPod while pushing the coffee table out of the way to vacuum underneath it.

"Alice," I mumbled while trying to wipe the sleep from my eyes "It's seven AM. Can't you do that later?" I yawned the last part. She didn't seem to hear me through the music of her iPod and the vacuum. "Alice?" I yelled it a little bit louder.

Suddenly Rosalie's door opened swiftly "ALICE!" Rosalie screamed and she marched over to Alice while ripping the ear phones out of her ears. The sound of the screaming hurt my ears more then the vacuum did.

"Hey," Alice said appalled "I like that song!" She was jumping, trying to get her ear phones back, but Rosalie had them in her hand, high up in the air.

"Not at seven AM!" Rosalie clicked the vacuum off glaring at Alice. It was funny to see Rosalie and Alice glare at each other. Rose was always beautiful, even in the morning with her blonde hair pushed just the right way to look sexy, while Alice looked like she could dance circles around Rosalie if she wanted to with her petite, short frame. I wish I could describe myself as sexy or petite, but I was neither; not in the morning at least.

"C'mon you guys…"I mumbled with sleep still thick in my voice "Can't we just all get along?" Rose huffed, putting a stray blonde lock behind an ear and gave the headphones back to Alice with a shove.

"Gosh, I was just trying to clean up, Miss Grumpy Pants," Alice glared, while raveling the vacuums chord "I also made breakfast…It's in the microwave if you're hungry. It's your guys' favorite too!" Alice said with a smile while putting the vacuum back in the closet. "Chocolate chip pancakes!"

"Oooh." Rose said trailing off to the kitchen, no longer mad. I tagged along too, no longer disturbed from the noise of the vacuum. The kitchen was as spotless as the living room was with the floors gleaming and the smell of _Lysol_ in the air. Rose glanced around and noticed it too. I just shrugged. "Looks like someone was up early…" Rose said while opening the microwave to a delicious looking stack of chocolate chip pancakes.

"Uh-huh," I agreed mesmerized by the delicious food in front of me "What time did you wake up, Alice?" I yelled loud enough for her to hear. I grabbed three plates from the cupboard and put them on our small kitchen table with three forks and butter knifes.

"Oh," Alice came trailing in from the living room "just around five thirty." She grabbed the syrup from the refrigerator and sat down at the table. Rosalie put the pancakes in the middle of the table, sitting in her usual spot next to the window.

"Damn, Alice, why so early?" I was amazed, usually I was the one who woke up before anyone else and Alice was always the one to wake up last, even though she took longer then Rosalie and I to get ready to go anywhere.

"Well, I told you guys last night at dinner, I wanted the house to look nice for our guests." Alice rolled her eyes as if the answer was evident. I grabbed a pancake and doused half of it in syrup.

"I already told you, it's just my brother and his best friends," Rose paused to swallow the piece of pancake she was eating "It's not like it's anyone special."

"It is someone special, Rose," Alice said while cutting a piece of pancake "It's your brother." Alice popped a piece of pancake in her mouth. "Are you excited about our visitors, Bella?"

I nodded my head smiling, to busy chewing my pancake. When I swallowed I gave a verbal answer. "Yeah, I'm excited. I guess." It didn't really matter to me if they were staying or not. "But to be honest, I'm more excited about this pancake then anything right now!"

Rosalie and Alice giggled at my response. I joined in as well. It was nice when all of us weren't fighting and we were able to sit at the table and enjoy a meal. I got up and poured us some orange juice that was conveniently made in the fridge.

With the last pancake eaten I stretched my feet out and rubbed my tummy. I was so full. "Wow, Alice, those were so good. I don't think I could eat anything else all day I would be okay."

"Thanks." Alice said with a proud smile. "Why don't you and Rose go take showers so then were not late getting to the air port."

"Oh, hey, I wanted to talk to you guys about that…" Rose said sounding a little guilty. Alice and I stopped walking and we both turned to face her. I'm not usually an easily irritated person, but if Rose has one more surprise, I'm going to start charging this woman.

"It's not that big of a deal," she assured us. "I just was going to ask if one of you would be willing to drive to the airport then drive back because the guys don't have a car yet and we don't have a car that will fit all six of us. . ."

"Yeah, I'll do it. It's not that big of deal Rose…" I began walking to my room again.

"Thanks, I'll give you twenty bucks for gas if you want me to?" Rose said in a relived tone.

"Rose, don't worry about it." The thought of being paid to do a favor made me laugh a little out loud.

A shower and an hour later I was in my bath room wearing nothing but my undergarments trying to fix my eyelashes from the coat of mascara I just put on. "Ugh!" I sighed in frustration and gave up and just decided that it looked nice enough. I put some eyeliner on and considered myself presentable.

I found my favorite pair of jeans, and began digging for my favorite green t-shirt. I searched around in my closet; it wasn't hanging up like I thought I put it. I moved to my dresser and it wasn't in the third drawer with all my other shirts would be. Maybe it was still dirty? I moved to my dirty laundry just to be sure…I thought I'd washed it.

"Looking for this?" Alice's voice came from my door frame. Hanging from her hands was my favorite green t-shirt.

"Alice," I jumped at the sound of her voice. She had a smug smile on her lips. "Yeah, thanks." I went to go grab it from her but she pulled it back closer to her chest.

"No, I think you should wear the black shirt I picked out for you yesterday or at least the other green one you picked out..." She stated firmly.

"Awe, C'mon Alice!" I whined. "Were going to be late, just give me my shirt. I told you I'll wear the shirt on my next date. I promised you that." I really didn't want to fight with her and I knew that if we got lost on the way to the airport we would be late picking up Jasper. I tried grabbing it again, but she just moved back away from me.

"Not a chance. You're not wearing this today!" She whined back. "It's old, wrinkled, and look, it has a hole in the bottom of it!" She grimaced at my shirt holding it between her index finger and thumb as if it were infected or something. I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh! Fine! You win." I threw my hands up to exaggerate my annoyance. I went to my closet and grabbed the other green shirt that I picked out yesterday and threw it over my head. "Are happy now?" I glared at Alice.

"Very, very happy." Alice replied smugly. She grabbed a hanger from my closet and hung my green shirt back up neatly. "One of these days I am so going to get you to throw that old thing out!"

"Never!" I replied while putting on my socks and my shoes. "That's my favorite shirt. I'll never throw it out…" I tied my converse and stood up. "How did you know I was going to wear it anyways?" I was truly curious…

"Eh, I'm physic!" Alice said giggling. I giggled too. "Nah, really though? You always wear it when you're stressed out about something…What's wrong?" I let my eyes fall to the beige carpet.

"It's nothing really. I guess you could just say that I'm a little stressed out about three strangers coming to live with us. You know me to well Alice." I sighed.

"Eh, don't worry about it; they will only be here for two weeks! Maybe if were lucky they will be as hot as Rose!" Alice said enthusiastically. I couldn't help but giggle. Usually I was the positive person, and here Alice was the one cheering me up.

"C'mon girls," Rose came though my door with a rushed voice "I don't want to be late…their flight might be a little early and I don't want them wondering around the airport like losers, that's just embarrassing!"

We were wandering around the baggage claim when Rose got a call on her cell phone.

"Hello?...Where are you guys?...Oh." Rose turned around so she could have a little privacy even though Alice and I could still hear her. "Just now? Oh, alright. Well, were waiting by the baggage claim. Just meet us down here in five….alright…okay, okay….jeeze, okay. Bye." Rose shut her phone and turned back towards us. "Sorry, that was Jasper, their flight just got in."

"So much for getting here early…." Alice mumbled loud enough for me to hear. I smiled at her.

"They will meet us down here in about five more minutes." Rose explained. "So, it being Saturday and all, do you guys want to show them around Seattle a little bit tonight? They've never been here, so they are just as clueless as I was when I first met you guys my freshman year." Rose began walking towards the escalators where the guys were supposed to come down on.

"That sounds like fun. I'd be happy to help show them around." I replied. Alice was looking out one of the many windows starring at the huge planes

"Oooh, yeah!" Alice chimed in a second late. "We should go to the mall, or maybe to the movies or something." Her faced glowed with visible excitement.

"Oh, no Alice!" I recognized that smile way too often. "We are not going shopping! Maybe we could just ask the guys what they want to do when we talk to them?" I suggested to Rosalie.

"That sounds fair enough…" Rose was looked out the big windows of the air port now.

"Rose?" All three pairs of our eyes traveled to where the mans voice was coming from, the escalator.

"Jasper!" Rose yelled with enthusiasm. He grabbed her in a big hug. It was almost awkward seeing Jasper and Rosalie next to one another. They were both just as beautiful as one another with the same shade of light blonde hair. However, Jaspers eyes where a darker shade of blue then Rosalie's. Those high school pictures sure didn't do him justice: the same way with Rose in pictures. My eyes didn't linger on Jasper long though because they traveled to the guy behind him.

He was bigger then any man I've ever seen in my life. He stood over my two foot four inches probably well over a foot and his muscles were huge! His arms seemed to be the size of just my torso. However, when I looked up at his face it was twisted into one of the cutest smiles I've ever seen in my life with a little dimple in his left cheek and his curly brown hair was piled on his head perfectly. His steel grey eyes were full of joy at the site of Rose and Jasper hugging.

"Rose," Jasper said breaking their embrace "this is Emmett." He gestured towards the big guy. "And Edward should be down in a minute, he had to use the bathroom."

Rose smiled at him and placed her hand out so he could shake it "Hi…" She said in a lascivious tone. Alice and I looked at one another and tried to stifle our giggle. "This is Alice," Her eyes never left Emmett, but she gestured with her hand to Alice "And this is Isabella, I mean, Bella." She pointed to me. Emmett and Jasper booth shook our hands.

"It's nice to meet you guys." I said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you…" Alice looked at the ground and I could have sworn she was blushing but I wasn't sure because my eyes looked back up to the escalator at another mans voice calling Jasper. Suddenly everything else went white all around the edges and it became like a cheesy teen movie. All I could see was this guy and his emerald green eyes starring right at me and his perfect face twist into one of the cutest smiles I've ever seen in my life. His hair color was an odd bronzed color that I'm sure I've never seen before and it was in perfect disarray. I couldn't help myself but give an idiotic smile back. I was suddenly thankful for Alice not letting me wear my old green t-shirt and that I actually spent the extra fifteen minutes to put some makeup on while getting ready the s'morning. My cheesy teen movie moment was interrupted by Alice poking me in the side. I looked at her and she was trying to stifle a giggle.

"Shut up." I mumbled in her ear. This made the smile she was trying to hide more noticeable.

"Oh, Rose, this is Edward." Jasper gestured towards the guy with the green eyes. I smiled, pleased that he would be one of the three staying with us for two weeks. Alice was right; there was nothing to worry about if one of them was hot- even though they all were unbelievably good looking.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie," Rose shook his hand gently then gestured towards Alice "This is Alice," He shook Alice's hand gently. My stomach began to do little flips knowing that I would touch his hand next. "And this is Bella…" I gently shook his hand and looked up into his green eyes. He was smiling that cute smile again and I felt my face twist into that idiotic smile. "She's single too!" Rose Chimed in. I immediately felt my face go red and pulled my hand away. I looked down at the floor hoping to hide my chagrin.

"Rose!" Alice accused "That wasn't nice…." Then there was one of those really awkward silences that everyone hates.

"Why don't we just go get our luggage?" Emmett said. I think he was trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't really work. We walked black over to the baggage claim in silence. The guys each had three bags, including their carryons,

"So," Rose started as we were walking back to the parking garage. "Alice, Jasper, Emmett, why don't you guys ride with me, then Edward you can ride with Bella back to our place?" She was looking straight ahead, so she didn't see my glare.

"Sure!'" said Emmett.

"Sounds fine to me." Said Jasper.

When everything was packed in the trunk of Rosalie's Passat and my Rabbit, we went our separate ways, into our own cars.

**A/N: So, I hope you guys enjoyed chapter two! I would really like to know your opinions on what you think of it so far and I would love to hear any suggestions that you have fore the future of this story. I'm not to sure what is going to happen on the car ride back to the girl's apartment…anyone care to help me out? Aha.**

**Thanks for reading & please Review!**


	3. sixty nine?

Written by: twilightlullaby

**Written by**: twilightlullaby

**Disclaimer**: I don't own twilight or the characters. I wish I did, but I don't!

**A/N**: I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed my story so far! You guys are awesome! I also want to thank _**shakespearesrose**_ & _**vnfan**_ for noticing my problem with Bella's height!! She's not two foot four inches! I meant to say she was five foot four inches!! I'm so sorry if I confused anyone with Bella's height after this freakishly short mishap.

**A/N number two**: Thanks to _**Michelle62092 **_& to _**LovelyLittleMuse**_ for helping/giving me ideas with this chapter! You two rock.

_**69?**_

**BPOV**

My stomach was doing little flips again as I opened my door to get in my car. I sighed as I sat down and buckled up, I was thankful that my music wasn't blaring out like it normally was through my speakers when I started my car. I wanted to look over at Edward to see what he was doing, but I held my strong desire back and focused on not hitting any other cars in the parking garage.

Not one of us said anything, even as we merged on the freeway. It was like the weird awkward silence back in the airport after Rose's unnecessary comment about my relationship status. So what if I was single! I was enjoying it, especially after the last couple of guys I dated and the more recent dates that I've been on. I shuttered at the thought of Mike Newton. I was at the _Starbucks_ on the corner a couple of blocks down from our apartment getting two caramel lattes, for Rosalie and Alice, and a strawberry lemonade ice smoothie for me when I heard my name being called.

"Hey, Isabella Swan?" I looked at the blonde, spiky headed kid that called my name, then my high school memories came flooding back and I realized it was Mike: The kid in high school was determined to get me on a date and in his bead. _Ugh_.

"Oh, Hey…Mike..." I had said to him then I leaned over the countertop to see how far along the bistros were on making our drinks, I also gracefully knocked over the bottle on cinnamon. I picked it up awkwardly and looked back up at Mike.

"So, what a small world this is! What are you dong here?" Mike sounded enthusiastic.

"Oh, so tiny…" I mumbled under my breath "I go to school at UW Tacoma, so I live here…" I tried to smile to be nice.

"Oh, that's cool!" He smiled a little too friendly at me. "I'm here visiting for the duration of the summer-"

"Bella!" The Bistro called my name, cutting him off. Thank gosh! "Two caramel lattes and a strawberry lemonade!" She sounded impatient…good because I was in a hurry to get out of this suddenly cramped _Starbucks_.

"That's me," I walked over to the drinks and grabbed them in the portable cardboard box holder they were already in. "Well, it's been nice seeing you Mike. I hope Washington is everything you remember it as." With that I tried escape from his attempt of flirting eyes- Did he think that was sexy or something?

"Hey! Wait a sec," Mike grabbed my elbow "Can I get your number…just incase if we want to catch up or something?" His eyes pleaded with me, so me being the nice person I was and couldn't say no: I gave him my number and that Friday night we had dinner. Naturally the date was a disaster and he's tried calling my cell phone every other day since then. Rose and Alice still won't let me live that down and I don't think they ever will. They both claim I have a problem with saying 'No.'

My horrid memory was cut short, thank gosh, from Edward clearing his throat. My fingers tightened on the steering wheel.

"It's nice here…" He trailed off looking out the windows.

"Yeah, if you like overcast days and rainy weather most of the time." I replied.

"You don't like it here?" The curiosity in his voice startled me. I looked from the windshield to his green eyes. Big mistake…I never wanted to look away, but I knew that if I didn't then I would never be able to look at him again because we would both be pancakes from ramming into the car in front of us.

"No, I love it here, or else I would have moved away for college. I wouldn't mind it being a little warmer in the summertime, but I love all the beaches that we're not far from." I tried to explain.

"That's cool; I've never been to the beach before…" He trailed off again.

"Are you serious?" I was in awe. I looked over at him and he was looking out the window. "Where are you from then?" I was the curious one now.

He looked over at me "Chicago…I've been to the lake there, but never the beach." He elaborated.

"Wow." I was truly amazed. "So, why come here?" I was trying to think of a good enough reason to come here.

"Because of Jasper and Emmett. They are my best friends and I thought I'd tag along with them, plus Rosalie always tells Jasper about the fun times that you girls have here at UWT, so we got to hear about them as well…so we thought might as well give the school a shot." I hoped that Rosalie didn't tell Jasper anything embarrassing about Alice or me.

"Oh." I couldn't think of anything to say after that.

"Where are you from?" He started.

"Washington…actually not to far from Seattle," I had to laugh a little "I'm from a small town called Forks. It's right on the coast, so I grew up going to the beach all the time. Maybe while you're here I'll take you." I instantly regretted my promise a little embarrassed.

"That'd be cool, thanks." I looked over at him again and he smiled, I once again felt my face turn into and idiotic smile for the third time today but was interrupted by my cell phone ringing. I pulled it out of my coat pocked and looked at the caller ID. It was Rosalie.

"Hello?" I said flipping it open.

_"Hey, where are you guys, one second you were behind us and now your not." _She almost sounded excited.

"Oh, sorry, Rose, I made a left instead of going straight. It's faster this way." I tried to explain.

_"It is not!" _She accused playfully. _"Were you trying to get a little quality time in with Eddie?" _I could hear muffled giggles in the background. I tried to cover my face with my hair to shield my blush from Edward.

"Eddie?" I whispered into the receiver. "No, really Rose, it's just faster. Watch, I'll beat you home." I tried to shake her teasing off as nothing.

_"Liar!" _she yelled into the phone playfully. _"But when you and Edward get home, just don't do anything that I wouldn't do…" _She was teasing again.

"Alright, bye Rose…" I snapped my phone shut, sighed and shook my head back and forth.

"So, we're in a race?" Edward sounded enthusiastic.

"Ha, yeah," I accelerated a little quickly when the light we were at turned green. "I hope you don't mind that you're going to miss the tour." I joked.

"Just as long as we win, I don't mind." I looked over at him and his green eyes were sparkling with excitement. He said '_we_'… I smiled back and continued to race though the streets of Seattle.

"Ooh, quick tour moment," I leaned over Edward and pointed out his window "That's UWT." He looked at my arm and I noticed the proximity to him and pulled it away. He looked out his window at the school; I could have sworn he was smiling. I turned my focus back to driving trying to keep my chagrin at a minimum.

I made the sharp left onto our street then raced down to the end where our apartment building was and pulled into the drive. "And this is where Alice, Rose and I live." I parked my car and turned off the engine. I looked over at Edward and he was looking out the windshield at the blue apartments intently.

"Which one is yours?" He asked.

"That one," I pointed to the third story window "The one with the purple curtains…its Alice's room. She likes purple." I clicked my seatbelt off and popped my trunk to get the luggage out.

"Purple?" He looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

"Eh, it's kind of her fetish." I opened my door and got out to look around the parking lot. Rose's car was nowhere in site. I looked over at Edward and smiled. "We won."

He smiled at me "Cool."

I walked to the back of my car and began grabbing out Edwards bags. I thought I would be able to pick up the big black one, but I guess I wrong because I heaved it over the ledge of my trunk then immediately fell with it onto the pavement.

"Are you okay?" Edward came over to help me. Oh Gosh, Rose didn't need to tell Jasper anything embarrassing about me, I could just do it live for Edward, "Here, let me get that." He took the suit case from off of me and from my hands. "Sorry, we had a limit of bags that we could take and I had to pack as much as I could in this…" His voice sounded guilty.

"It's okay," I tried to get up, but suddenly felt Edwards hand on one of my own, helping me up. "Thanks." I looked down trying to hide my blush that I could feel coming on again. _What's with me?! I've never been like this around a guy…usually I'm so straight forward…ugh. Annoying, beautiful Green eyed, perfect bronze hair boy._

"Oh," I felt his free hand rise to my head and pull something from my hair. "You had a leaf in your hair from your little fall." He tried not to laugh throwing the leaf back on the floor. Just then Rose's car came flying into the parking lot. Alice had her face plastered to the window and she was smiling with all her teeth. I realized that Edward was still holding onto my hand from helping me up and gently pulled it away from his. I didn't look up see his face, but just went to grab the smaller, and hopefully lighter, black suit case.

I heard Rose's car turn off and their doors slam shut.

"I guess you were right," Rose stated "Your way is faster." She had fake disappointment in her voice. "I'll remember that next time. . ." She trailed off opening her trunk and helping the guys get all of their luggage out. Alice seemed unusually quiet.

We hauled the luggage all three stories in silence to our room.

Emmett was, once again able to break the silence as I fumbled with my keys trying to open our door. "69?" he stated laughing.

"Shut up…" Rose said. "It's not like we get to choose our numbers for our own rooms."

I laughed remembering when Alice, Rose and I were first give room 69. We joked around for hours about all the things that would have happened or will happen in this apartment.

**A/N: So, this chapter was kind of lame, but I still hope that everyone enjoyed it! What do you think the guys and girls should do for the guy's first night in Seattle? I honestly don't have any idea what they should do, so please give me suggestions! I love incorporating as many of them as I can into the story!**

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review!! I try to reply to the one that I can!**


	4. Elite!

Written by: twilightlullaby

**Written by**: twilightlullaby

**Disclaimer**: I don't own twilight or any of the characters so don't sue me please!

**A/N**: I hope you enjoy this chapter & thanks for all the reviews; they make me write faster believe it or not!

_**Elite?!**_

**BPOV**

We showed the boys around the apartment. It wasn't much of a tour, just because it's not that large. Emmett was amazed by all the purple things in Alice's room that I thought his eyes would come out of their sockets.

"Some freaky fetish." Edward whispered in my ear. I didn't notice how close he was standing next to me, so I suddenly became nervous and just gave a little laugh. "I've never realized there were so many shades of one color…" he trailed off.

"Huh, yeah…" I tried to sound relaxed.

We ended our tour back in our biggest room, the living room- but with six people standing around in it, it didn't seem so big anymore.

"And, this is where you guys will sleep," Rose concluded, sighing sitting in the middle of the biggest couch. She looked up at Jasper and smiled. "The couch comes out into a bed and someone can sleep on that couch." She pointed over to the matching black leather couch on the other side of the living room, next to the window.

"Wait a second…" Emmett looked a little confused. "Two of us are going to have to sleep together?" He held up two of his fingers for emphasis.

Alice giggled. "Yes, unless one of you wants to sleep on the floor."

"We can't just sleep in the rooms with-"Jasper punched him on the shoulder before he could continue.

"I've got dibs on the solo couch." Edward said walking towards the couch by the window and lying across it. He looked at me and smiled. I felt his green eyes burn into me so I looked over at Rose but my attention went to Jasper when he spoke.

"Maybe…" He was trying to think "We could take turns?" He looked hopeful.

Alice looked at me then at Rose… I could almost feel her ESP waves in the air. All three of us started to laugh hysterically. Emmett looked confused again, his grey eyes lost.

"What's so funny?" He tried to join in on the fun looking between Alice, Rosalie and me.

"Don't worry about it…" I said still trying to muffle my giggles. I noticed Edward was sitting up now shaking his head with a smile on his face.

"You guys are sick in the head." He started laughing to.

"We can't help it!" Rose accused letting her laughing die down. Everyone got silent again, but thank gosh it wasn't awkward, like earlier in the airport.

"So, what do you guys want to do for your first night here in Seattle?" Alice said raising her perfectly plucked eyebrows at the boys sounding enthusiastic.

"I don't know. What is there to do here?" Jasper said looking at Alice, matching her excitement.

"Well…there is the mall-"

"No!" Rose and I both yelled at the same time. The guys faced us for an explanation.

"Never go to the mall with her!" Rose started to explain. "She's evil and will get you to buy everything that she wants you to wear. I mean, I like shopping, but I've never left the mall without being there for more the four hours with her." Alice rolled her eyes at Rose's accusation.

"No mall then." Emmett smiled at Rosalie.

"How about Grinders?" I suggested.

"Oooh, Yeah! It's Super Saturdays!" Rose said now excited, her blue eyes glowing.

"What's Super Saturdays?" Edward sounded a little confused.

"It's when they open the bar and they put away most of the tables to make one big room and a big dance floor. They usually find a really good DJ and it pretty much becomes, like, a big club." Alice tried to explain. "It's really fun!"

"I'm cool with that." Jasper said shrugging.

"Yeah me too." Emmett said sitting down next to Rose on the couch and reaching over to the coffee table to grab the remote and turn on our T.V.

"I'm going to go make lunch…I'm hungry." Alice said walking over to the kitchen slowly. Jasper sat down on the other side of Rose and watched Emmett flick though the channels.

"Just find some thing to watch Emmett." Jasper sounded annoyed.

I looked around but the only other place to sit was next to Edward. I decided to take advantage of the situation and go sit next him. We were about five minutes a show when Emmett changed the channel again.

"C'mon man. Just pick something!" Edward said sounding just as annoyed as Jasper had. He lifted his arm and rested it along the backside of the sofa. I felt butterflies in my stomach again. _Three more inches and his arm would be around me and_-

"Bella!" Alice called from the kitchen cutting my thoughts off. "Can you come help me _pleaseeeee_!" I heard the sound of a pot falling on the floor. I silently pouted as I walked over into the kitchen.

"What-" I stepped back from all the pots on the floor. "Jesus, Alice, what are you looking for?" She began to put all the dishes back in the cupboards.

"I found it…" She put the last pot back in the cupboard and looked up at me sheepishly holding the strainer. "I'm making spaghetti." I just looked at her and shook my head and walked back to the living room just in time to hear Emmett talk.

"You have an Xbox?!" He got up from the couch to go examine it. "It's the Elite?!"

"It's Bella's." Rose said.

"You're way better at it then me Rose!" I accused sitting back down next to Edward. I noticed his arm was still lying across the back of the sofa.

"Wow. Call of Duty 4." Emmett began picking up all the games. "All of the Guitar Heroes?!"

"You're better then me at those." Rose said to me. I just shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. Edward looked over at me and smiled.

"Not better then me." Emmett said sounding cocky and turning back towards the games. "Oh. My. God." Emmett picked up the last game. "HALO THREE!?" He turned around looking at the cover of the game case and had a smile on his face like it was Christmas morning. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"That's Rose's…She can kick anyone's ass at that game…" I trialed off looking at the carpet remembering the score last time I played against her.

"Do you guys have Live?" He finally looked up from the games cover.

"Yeah…"Rosalie said squinting her eyes at him, feeling the challenge in his voice.

"Oh brother…" Edward sighed and leaned his head on the back of the couch "Here it comes." He looked over at me and smiled shaking his head. Jasper laughed.

"Wanna play?!" He asked Rosalie, rushing the words out.

"Nahh." Rose said picking up the ends of her blonde hair as if she didn't care what Emmett had to say.

"Bella?" He looked at me, raising his eyebrows.

"Lunch is almost ready." Alice came trailing into the living room with a smile on her face. She noticed what Emmett was holding. "Oh, gosh! And they say I'm evil? Bella and Rose can spend and entire day sitting on their lazy buts starring at the screen with a controller or a fake guitar in their hands." She walked back into the kitchen shaking her head.

I blushed. "Shut up!" Rose said playfully standing up walking into the kitchen with Alice.

"C'mon, lunch is ready." Rosalie stuck her head out of the door way from the kitchen. Jasper got up from the couch while Emmett put the games back and fallowed Jasper into the kitchen.

"We're going to have to battle sometime," Edward said to me "at Guitar Hero." I smiled at him.

"I accept your challenge." He smiled back at me and stuck his hand out for me to shake. His hand was warm against mine. I suddenly was excited that we were going to have the next two weeks to spend with one another and tonight at Grinders was just going to be the beginning…

If I thought the living room looked small with all six of us in it, our kitchen was microscopic.

**A/N: Another pretty lame chapter, but I thought getting to know one another some more would be cool. I hope you liked it though…anyways, what would everyone like to see happen at Grinders? Or just in general for the future of this story? I LOVE hearing everyone one's suggestions- no matter what they are, please do tell me them.**

**As always, Thanks for reading & Please Review!**

**3**


	5. Wanna Bet?

Written by: twilightlullaby

**Written by**: twilightlullaby

**Disclaimer**: I don't own twilight or any of the characters. They belong to the master mind of Stephenie Meyer!

**A/N**: I would like to apologize for the long wait for this chapter- I'm back in school, so I was stuck with homework all week & a paper to write on the history of homosexuals. I hope everyone enjoys the much anticipated night at Grinders!! (Or just half of the night anyways….!!)

**A/N number Two**: Thank so much to everyone that has given me help with some ideas for this chapter, you know who you are! Now on with the story. . .

_**Wanna Bet?**_

**BPOV**

I still had my towel wrapped around my body and my hair dripping down my back when someone at my door knocked. Ugh. What does Alice want now? To come in and tell me she took my favorite pair of jeans and is going to shred them with my green t-shirt and make me watch.

"What Ali-"I stumbled on my words when I opened my door to see Edward standing there with a towel and what looked like a bottle of shampoo in his hands. "Oh, hey…"_good recovery, Bella_. I pulled the towel tighter around my body. Edward looked down, probably just as embarrassed as I felt.

"May I please take a shower," he was mumbling at the floor "all the other bathrooms are being used." He shuffled his feet a little and looked up through his lashes at me. I couldn't help but blush.

"Ugh…sure." I drug out the 'sure' while opening my door to let him come in. I then shut the door behind me. Edward was looking around my room when I turned to face him. "The bathroom is over there." I pointed over to the right side of my room and he walked over to the door.

"Thanks…" he said quietly, and then it was one of those really awkward silences with him just starring at me in a flimsy little towel and me smiling/blushing like an idiot. I looked down at the carpet to try to hide my chagrin and a moment later the bathroom door shut. _Thank god _I sighed with relief. I heard the shower turn on and thought about Edward…being naked…behind the door. I turned around and grabbed my cloths from out of my closet, some undergarments from my dresser, my make-up bag off my night stand and jammed my little butt over to Alice's room before I could embarrass myself further.

I shut her door with a little more force then necessary that Alice's perfumes rattled on her vanity. Her head peeked out from her bathroom door. Her eyes open wide in surprise.

"Can I get ready in here?" I threw my cloths on her bed and started to dry my hair with my towel.

"Sure…" she said looking at the cloths I picked out. "Only if I can dress you, and you have to wear what I pick out for you." She looked back up at me with excitement glowing in her hazel eyes, one eyebrow raised at the challenge. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I'll be right back." She bounded out her door and returned just after I put on my underwear and bra holding a stack of my dressiest cloths. I sighed at the pile and sat on her bed while she sorted through all the cloths.

"So…" She began "Edward, eh?" She tried to sound as if she didn't care, but I could tell the curiosity burning from her body language.

"What about him…" I tried to match her voice. She threw down the shirt she was holding.

"Bella, for Christ sake! He's gorgeous and I think he likes you. . ." She plopped down on the bed next to me picking up the black lace tank top that we bought yesterday and threw it at my head. "Put that on…" she kept rummaging through the cloths looking for something to match.

"Oh, Alice!" I smiled at the thought of Edward liking me, throwing the shirt over my head, not caring that it showed half my boobs to the nation "Rose really should have prepared us for three deliciously good looking guys coming to live with us. I don't think I can contain myself for that long…"

"Me either…" She off looked over at one of her walls, day dreaming.

"My name was called?" Rose was standing in the door way of Alice's room smiling at us. I could hear Jasper and Emmett talking out in the living room.

"Shut the door Rose!" I yelled while grabbing one of Alice's blankets and pulling it over my half naked body. Rose came in and shut the door and plopped down on the bed with Alice and me. She began going through my cloths grimacing at most of them.

"You never told me you're brother was so hot, Rose!" Rosalie made a gagging noise while sticking a finger down her throat. "And, his eyes…and his hair…" Alice dropped the piece of clothing she was holding and began day dreaming again.

"That look on you're face is seriously disturbing!" Rosalie grabbed one of Alice's fuzzy purple pillows and hit her in the face with it. I giggled out loud and received a nice glare from Alice. "Forget about my brother…look at Mr. Muscle man and Mr. Jade eyes." Rose looked over at me when making the reference to Edward. I couldn't help but blush. She had that evil glint in her light blue eyes.

"Ooooh! I know. I think Edward has already claimed his dibs on Bella." Alice raised her eyebrows at me before throwing a plaid black and white skirt at me. "Put that on…and here," She walked over to her closet to grab a pair of dark red high heels along with one of her smaller dark red over coats to match my wardrobe for the evening. I sighed at the hells, but thanked god mentally they were only three inches and not Rose's stilettos or something like that.

"Alice," I complained. "This skirt is too short to just go out…" I grimaced at the skirt not really wanting to put it on.

"Oh, shut up," Rose looked at me with a skeptical look "Maybe, if you get cold, Edward will warm you up!" She laughed at the end.

"Shut up…" I put the skirt on and the overcoat, along with the shoes. Rosalie grabbed my make up bag from the mist of all the cloths on the bed and began doing my make up. I didn't mind that much because I liked it when Rose did my make up. She always did it so where I felt like a super model afterwards.

Twenty five minutes and Alice changing three times later, Alice, Rosalie and I stood in font of Alice's big mirrors that were her closet doors. I didn't look half bad after Alice and Rosalie attacked me with make up, a blow dryer and a straighter. "Thanks guys…I actually feel, pretty _hot_." Rosalie and Alice smiled at their success. I would have to have Rose teach me this 'smoky eyes' makeup method sometime- it really brought out the honey brown colors in my eyes.

"You are hot!" Rose said in a tone that almost sounded like scolding. I just shook my head in disagreement.

"If that's what it takes for us to be able to give you a makeover without a fuss, hot guys should come live with us more often!" Alice said grabbing her purse of her vanity. Rose nodded in agreement laughing.

"You guys suck," I walked over to Alice's door and opened it. "Boys! Are you guys ready?"

**EPOV**

Grinders was packed when we got there, but the girls seemed to know what they were doing while maneuvering though all the people dancing. Emmett, Jasper and I were fallowing behind the girls and we could see all the guys that tried to pick the girls off one by one to dance with them; however they just nicely refused and said no thanks.

But, there was one idiot that wouldn't leave Rosalie alone. Jasper looked like he was going to explode with laughter at the creep hitting on his sister and Emmett looked like he was about to punch the guy in the face. All in all, it was hilarious.

Bella leaned in over to me, to yell in my ear over the loud music. "Were headed over to the table in the corner, by the bar." She pointed over to the right side of the bar. I nodded and smiled at her. She rewarded me with one of her smiles back and a slight blush before turning back around to push through the crowd. We finally reached the small dark wooded, circle table. Emmett grabbed two more chairs from the table next to us that weren't being used and we all sat down. I deliberately waited until Bella sat down, so I could sneak my way into sitting next to her. I couldn't help but notice that as she sat down her already short skirt got even shorter.

"So, what do you guys think?" Alice gestured around at all the people. "It's not normally like this…only on weekends, during the summer and when there are special events or dates here." She sounded pleased.

"You guys want something to drink?" Rosalie asked standing up. "It will be on me…" She smiled in Emmett's direction.

"I'll take a beer…" Jasper said

"Me too," I said "Thanks."

"Me three." Emmett's smile looked like it made Rosalie's heart melt right there on the spot. Was there major lust in the air, or was it just me?

"Girls?" Rosalie looked from Bella then to Alice.

"Ah, I'll have a, um, just pick something for me." Alice gave up on thinking.

"Sex on the beach." Everyone just turned to look at Jasper's random out burst. He smiled at Alice. "You should try sex on the beach…." Everyone was quiet until Emmett couldn't contain his laughter and began his booming charade.

"What about you, Bella?" Rosalie looked at Bella, trying to hide the amusement in her voice.

"Eh, just water is fine." Bella shrugged.

"Excuse me! Just water?" Rosalie sounded disgusted. "We are here with three of our new friends and all you want is water?" She raised her eye brows in Bella's direction. "Were here to have fun…."

"Fine, I'll have a, ummm, Apple Smirnoff." She looked up at Rosalie with a smile that showed confidence…it felt like I could melt right there on the spot. Rosalie walked off to go get our drinks. I looked over at Emmett and I could tell that his eyes never left Rosalie's butt as she walked over to the bar. I rolled my eyes at his obvious ogling.

"He could make it a little more subtle couldn't he? It is my sister after all…." Jasper leaned over laughing in my ear.

"Seriously, it looks like he's going to fall out of his chair if he tries to tilt his head anymore." Emmett seemed to have caught us making fun of him and threw up a not to pleasant finger. It just made Jasper and me laugh harder.

"Sooooo," Bella brought us out of our own little conversation just as Rosalie was back with everyone's drinks on a small tray. "What do you guys want to do?"

"Let's go dance!" Alice grabbed Rosalie and Bella then dragged them into the mist of people on the dance floor. They stayed on the out skirts…thank god or else I would have to go in there and grab Bella out from the guy that was starring at her ass. I glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Oh. My. God." Emmett grabbed Jasper's shoulders and began shaking then furiously. "You never told me your sister was going to be so hot…like Triple X porn hot!" I could have sworn I saw some drool.

"You're sick…" Was all Jasper could manage to say and shake his head in disgust.

"Wow, man. You're saying Jasper is Triple X porn hot too," I smiled smugly at Emmett "They are after all identical twins. Give our take a couple of things." Emmett threw up another not so pleasant finger at me. Jasper laughed and scooted his chair further away from Emmett.

"What about little Miss Pretty Round Ass?" Emmett shot a glare at Jasper…"That's right, I saw you starring at little Miss Tinkerbelle. I must say so myself, she is pretty cute. Maybe a little awkward doing the deed due to her height, but it could work." I couldn't help but laugh.

"God, Emmett! Is that all you think about? Is doing the '_deed_.'" Jasper used air quotes and all.

"No…I think about other stuff…" He didn't convince me.

"Like what?" I challenge.

"Don't even start with me! I've noticed you're little hint towards little Miss Innocent…" Emmett looked over at me. He had me there, I couldn't fight that. "I saw the glare you just gave that guy starring at her perfectly round ass in that little plaid skirt of hers," We both looked over at the girls dancing "and the way she's moving her hips to the mus-" I cut him off and smacked him in the back of his head.

"Don't look at her like that." _Only I'm allowed to_…Jasper was the one laughing now.

"I bet you guys won't last until the end of summer," Jasper took a drink of his beer "without trying to get them into bed, or going beyond second base." I raised my eyebrows at the challenge.

"Wanna bet?" I asked looking between Jasper and Emmett with high hopes. I knew I had this one in the bag.

"I'm gonna lose…" Emmett took a sip of his beer.

"Winner gets…" Jasper looked over at the girls dancing. I allowed my eyes to fallow his and roam all over Bella's body. "Well, I think you know…and they get the apartment were going to buy to a whole weekend to themselves..." He suggested.

"Sounds fair enough, until we think of something better." I put my beer in the middle of the table. "I'm in."

Jasper clanked his beer with mine "I'm in as well."

"This is stupid…"Emmett tried to sound all mature, but I could tell he was just mad that he couldn't have his chance with Rosalie.

"You're just mad you're going to lose." I tried to instigate him. It worked, his beer clanked with Jasper's and mine.

"I will so win over you two losers." With that we all took a sip of our beers and let our eyes roam over to the girls. I watched Bella's body as she moved in-between Alice's and Rose's. Alice suddenly got closer to Bella, hitching her skirt higher up her thighs. I couldn't help but stare…when I let my eyes go to her face she was looking at me and gave me what looked like a very seductive wink.

I looked over at Jasper "I'm so fucked…" he laughed with Emmett.

**MEANWHILE IN BPOV**

"Jesus Alice, rip my arms out of my sockets." I began rubbing my shoulders as she pulled us on the dance floor.

"Oh, shut up. I needed to have a girls meeting ASAP." Alice pulled Rose and me closer to her. "Dance!" she practically yelled at us. "Or they will know we needed to have a top secret girlie meeting…" Rose grabbed my hips, and I grabbed Alice's and that's when she began.

"Rose…you wouldn't mind if I...I liked you're brother a lot?" Alice looked passed me to look at Rose. Her hazel eyes were hopeful.

"Edward is glaring at the guy behind us starring at your ass." Rose whispered in my ear, I was shocked. "No, I don't really mind…" Rose said louder to Alice.

"Is he, really?!" I went to go look over at the table but Alice pulled my face back to look at hers just before I almost tripped over my heels.

"Focus Bella…" She warned me.

"Ha. You're telling me to focus, yet you're the one asking Rose nicely if you could sleep with her twin brother." I couldn't help but laugh. Alice glared at me.

"Bella does have a point…What do I get out of it?" Rose said mischievously.

"Emmett…." Alice said raising her eyebrows.

"You can't guarantee that." Rose said while dancing a little more aggressively behind me. I tried to keep up with the sway of her hips and Alice's.

"Oh, you guys. I bet you couldn't get those guys in you're beds no matter how hard you tried this summer." I rolled my eyes. "Well, I bet you could, Rose. No offence Alice, but I think Emmett would do anything to see Rose in nothing but socks." I laughed at the idea.

"Well, I'm betting against you…" Alice challenged back, her eyes forming little slits. "Not only am I betting against you, I bet that by the time school starts again, I would have teased Jasper enough that he'd be begging to be in bed with me." She smiled seductively in the boys' direction.

"And I the same…" Rose said dancing more aggressive…at least Alice and her hips were at the same pace now.

"Good, if I win, I get to formally date you're Brother Rose and you can't ever complain about it. Bella if you win-"

"Wait second…I'm in this too?" I was shocked.

"YES!" Alice and Rose both spat out at me.

"Anyways, if you win Bella, you get to keep your green shirt, your ugly ripped up old jeans and your old converse…from the shredder."

"Deal!" I would defend my Green t-shirt until it was un-wearable.

"And if I win," Rose's voice was excited now "I get a three day trip to the spa full and paid by you and Bella."

"Deal…." Alice said smiling.

"So, what are the rules, Alice?" I asked wanting to be clear.

"We have until classes start," Rose got closer to me trying to hear Alice over the music "to try and 'seduce'" She used air quotes "the guys. They have to be begging for sex. We have to tease them and every time one of us does something big we have to tell one another about it…no if's or but's about it….and just to make it funner, we can't actually have sex with them…." Alice smiled smugly. I felt Rose stop dancing completely.

"What?!" She yelled over my shoulder….

"No. Sex." Alice smiled again.

"Fine…" Rose began dancing again, rougher this time. "I'm so going to kick your ass Alice." Alice just giggled and began grinding against my legs causing my skirt to rise. I looked over at the boys and Edward was starring at me. I couldn't help but smile that he was noticing me. He suddenly looked up at my face; his eyes looked guilty…as if I could be mad at him for starring. I winked at him, hoping that it was sexy- Might as well get a head start.

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this very long chapter! It's only half the night at Grinders. (The next chapter is going to be better and funnier, in my opinion!) I felt like this was a good place to stop, just because the whole night at Grinders would have been 20 odd pages on word…Anyways- I really want to change the bets around, but I need help doing that. I couldn't think of anything better. IF ANYONE has ANY ideas, PLEASE tell them to me, I would LOVE to hear them….As always thanks for reading and please Review!**

**P.S. I'm aiming for Wednesday for the next chapter to be up! **


	6. Bullshit

Written by: twilightlullaby

**Written by**: twilightlullaby

**Disclaimer**: I don't own twilight; however I do own two copies of the novel.

**A/N**: I would like to apologize for this being so late, but an emergency came up to where I couldn't write. If you would like me to elaborate on the emergency, please PM or email me about the issue.

**A/N number two**: I would love to thank each and every reviewer; you guys simply rock my pink-poke-a-dotted socks. I still try my hardest to reply to the ones that I can. Thanks to everyone that helped the creation of this chapter/night at Grinders, but I'd like to make a special thanks to Screams-At-Midnight for giving me a couple of great ideas.

_**Bullshit.**_

**BPOV**

We were making our way back to the table when out of nowhere a short husky man jumped right in front of Rosalie. "Hey there sweet thaaaangs!" His voice was overly friendly. Rosalie turned around to look at us; Alice tried to stifle her laugh.

"Care to dance?" He tried to grab Rose by the waste but she just swatted him away.

"Actually, I don't swing that way." She grabbed my hand and gave me a loud wet kiss on the cheek. Alice was just shaking her head still trying her damned hardest not to laugh at the short man. "C'mon Bells, Al, I think we've got stuff to do tonight…" She pulled us along back to the table. The boys looked like they had ordered a couple of more drinks while we were away dancing.

"Hey, guys." Alice said in-between her laughter.

"What's so funny?" Emmett said looking at me. I couldn't help but giggle about the situation.

"Nothing…"I tried to calm my laughing down.

"So…" Jasper began "You guys want to do play a game?" he pulled out a deck of cards from the pocket of his jeans.

"Oh, you and your cards..." Rose rolled her eyes and grabbed the cards from Jasper. She began shuffling them. "I thought you'd grow out of those stupid bets." _So that's where Rose got it from…_

"Never." Jasper said before taking a sip of what looked like his third beer of the night.

"What should we play?" Emmett asked, looking at Rosalie.

Alice chirped in "Bullshit."

"I've never played it." Edward said looking at me.

"It's simple." I stated. "The deck of cards is distributed evenly to each person, or to each team. Then in the middle there is a discard pile, that's starts out empty. When the game actually starts, you call out the number or the rank of your card and put it in the discard pile upside-down. So, the chase is that you don't actually have to put down the number or the suit of card that were on." I tried to explain, He still looked confused. "Lets say that you put down a seven and you called it out, and it was my turn but I didn't have any sevens, I only had a five and a four. Well, I would still say that I had a seven, even though I'd really be putting out a different card or cards. If you suspected that I was 'bullshitting' you then you yell out "Bullshit" and I'd have to drink a shot and I'd have to pick up the whole discarded pile if you were right, but if you were wrong, you'd have to take the shot and the pile of cards. The whole point is to be the last one with no cards. Also, you have to go in order of cards. Like, Aces, twos, threes, fours, going all the way up to Jacks, Queens and Kings."

He smiled at me, making me feel like jello on the inside. "I get it now…Lets play."

"Let play as teams for the first round, just until everyone gets it," Alice suggested.

"Partners?" Edward looked at me raising his eye brows up. My stomach did little flips_. If only you knew..._ Alice ended up with Jasper while Rosalie when with Emmett. _What a shocker_. We all scooted our chairs closer to our partner while Jasper passed out the cards evenly between us. When Jasper was all done passing the cards out, Edward grabbed our pile and scooted me closer to him so we could both get a good look at what we've been dealt. He quickly put the cards in order. I quickly noticed we had three of the twos out of the whole deck of cards.

"Who want's to go first?" Emmett said looking around the table at everyone.

"We will," Alice said grabbing two cards from hers and Jasper's pile and putting them upside-down in the middle of the table. "Ace." She said smiling at Edward and me. I took that as it was going to be our turn.

Edward grabbed our six and put it upside-down in the middle of the table. "Ace." He said blankly. He looked over at me and winked, his green eyes shinning.

"Ace." Emmett said putting two cards down in the middle of the table upside-down.

"Bullshit." Jasper said with a cocky smile and lifted the top two cards that were placed down from Emmett and Rose. To everyone's surprise, they were two aces. "Oh…" was all that Jasper managed to get out. Alice looked like she wanted to smack Jasper on the back of the head. She sighed and picked up the rest of the discarded pile and put it with hers and Jaspers.

"I'll be right back," Rose said standing up "I'm going to go get some shots."

"I'll help you." Alice handed the stack of cards to Jasper and scooted up to help Rose. I was left there all by myself with the guys. Suddenly, Edward grabbed one of my chair legs and pulled me even closer to him. I could feel the heat coming from him and the scent rolling off his body. It smelled almost like warm sugar, but better. I looked up at him and he was smiling at me, his eyes flamboyant.

I raised my head to his ear and whispered as seductively as I could manage "You're a good liar…." I left my mouth next to his ear for a moment after, letting him feel my breath against his neck. He shifted a little in his seat making his leg touch mine. It gave me chills all through my body and left my arms with goose bumps.

He raised his right arm and let it rest against the back of my chair. "Here, this should do." Rose said holding a tray of four shots. I sat back in my chair, but left my leg touching Edwards. Alice placed her tray of four shots down on the table as well.

"Enjoy!" Emmett said sarcastically shoving two shots in Alice's and Jasper's direction. Alice stuck her tongue out at us before she took her shot.

**EPOV**

Thirty minutes later Alice and Jasper had taken two shots, Rose and Em had taken one. Bella and I were about to take our third. Obviously I wasn't as good of a liar as Bella had liked. She sighed before putting the small glass to her lips and throwing her head back to swallow its contents.

"Eight." Said Emmett putting down two cards. I looked back ours and noticed that we had three out of the four eights in the whole deck of cards. I looked at Bella and she just nodded.

"Bullshit." She said. I could tell she was starting to feel the alcohol in her system. She began moving her leg up and down against mine in a nervous way and her cheeks were a nice flushed rosy color. She looked so adorable.

"Ugh." Rose said taking the shot Alice scooted in her direction and grabbing the cards her and Emmett had just put down.

"Eight." Said Jasper confidently placing their last card down.

"Bullshit!" Rosalie and Emmett yelled in unison, determined not to lose.

"NOPE!" Alice chirped taking the card and revealing the eight of diamonds to us. Alice stood up dragging Jasper up with her.

"WOO! We won! We won!" Shegrabbed Jasper by his shirt with her small fists and pulled his face down to hers; Smacking a wet kiss right on the side of his lips. "OMG! I'm sorry." Alice started whipping Jasper's face with her hand. Bella giggled next to me. I didn't notice until right now, but she removed her red over coast exposing her shoulders and more of her gorgeous collarbone to me. I couldn't help but let my eyes fall to her breasts, watching them bounce a little as she giggled, and the way they were a light rosy red color from the heat of the room and the alcohol mixed. Someone kicked me under the table…I looked over in Emmett's direction. He was playfully shaking his head at me and pointing his fingers at me in shame. I was going to show him a nicer finger when Bella tugged on my arm.

"OOOOH!" She said getting my attention. "I love this song, let's dance!" She yanked me out of my chair with a little to much force. Yep, the alcohol had got the best of her.

**RPOV**

"Want to dance?" Emmett looked at me, and I couldn't help but smile at his offer, and at the cute dimples on both of his cheeks.

"I'd love too." I put my hand out for him to hold, but to my surprise, he lifted me up from off of my seat and threw me over his left shoulder. For some odd reason, this turned me on. He wasn't afraid of me…and he took charge. "Have fun you two!" I winked at Alice and Jasper sitting at the table. I couldn't help but notice the flushed color of Alice's skin. She was still embarrassed of herself that she randomly kissed my brother. She must really like my brother, or those shots had gotten to her, because that was not like Alice to kiss random people.

Once Emmett pushed us though a couple of couple on the dance floor he put me down. "Thanks for the ride." I whispered in his ear while putting my arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

"All my pleasure, let me know if you ever need a ride again." He put his hands on my hips and started to move along with me. For how big he was, he moved in rhythm with me. I couldn't help but feel his little friend get a little excited on my thigh. I smiled to myself.

Once the next song started I decided to mix it up a little and turned around. My body fit into his like a glove. He put his hands on my hips. My bones nearly went into sponge once I felt his finger tips lightly touch the exposed skin my on my stomach. He leaned closer into me and I could feel his breath on my neck. I froze.

"Do second place winners get kisses too?" He said in a low husky tone. I shuttered. _Oh God, I will do more then juts kiss you, I will-_

My thoughts were cut off from my name being called. "Rosalie…I think we're ready to leave." Alice said pulling Emmett and me back to our table. _That little evil pixy_…"Bella and I have to get up early tomorrow and go to work."

When we reached the table, Bella looked just about as bummed as I was that we had to leave. _Thanks for being the mommy Alice…_

**A/N: Well, I hope you all liked this chapter! I hope it was exciting for you to read as it was for me to write. As always I want to know what you guys want to happen next the story. I have no ideas….so PLEASE help me. It's up to you!!**

**As always, thanks so much for reading & please review.**


	7. Frosting

Written by: twilightlullaby

**Written by**: twilightlullaby.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own twilight, however I do own a pair of purple fuzzy socks that I'm sure Alice would go crazy over.

**A/N**: You guys crack me up with all of your reviews. Thanks so much for people that have given me ideas- I can't say this enough, you guys rock my socks, even when I'm not wearing any!

**A/N number two**: I decided that since this story has 'fans' now that I'm going to have a little dedication to those that have reviewed almost every chapter…you all will be known as "_Thee People_." (I mean, everyone has Their People. Look at Batman, he's got Robin, while Harry Potter has Ron! Why can't I have some people too?!) So…these are '_Thee People' _& who I would like to dedicate this chapter too:

13.shimer.13, Lovely Little Muse, Screams-At-Midnight, TwilightObsessedMel, GroovyExcel (She called me the BOMB!), & CrystalHeart01.

Any who, now that this extremely long intro is over…on with the story…

_**Frosting…**_

**BPOV**

"Ugh, did you see that lady today who let her three year old little kid play with all the shaving crème? I had to mop that sticky mess up!" Alice complained while she was getting in the passenger seat of my car and buckling up. "God! If I had a kid they would never do something like that, _BLAH, BLAH, BLAH_." That's what it eventually started to sound like to me.

"What do you want me to make for dinner?" I asked in-between her rant about how to raise a child. I think I caught her off guard; when I looked over at her she seemed to be really thinking.

"I don't know," she finally said. "Why don't we let the guys decide?"

"Sure." I said shrugging my shoulders, pulling into the apartment parking lot.

When Alice and me got to the third floor and opened the door I hardly recognized our apartment. The guys were all sitting on the floor with controllers in their hands; Rosalie was the only one sitting on the couch. There were blankets and pillows spread all over the floor and I could hear guns being shot from the screen.

"Oh, HELL NO!" Alice pushed me aside. "I spent three hours yesterday cleaning this place and this is what you guys do to it?!" She fumed. I couldn't help but get the idea of little man syndrome in my head. Emmett actually jumped at her shrieking.

"Awe, Al! You made Rosalie kill me!" Emmett pouted at Alice.

"Hon, I've been killing you." Rose said giggling and putting her controller down as if the whole idea of playing video games was the guys' idea.

"If you guys don't pick this mess up right now, I'm going to kill you with my bare hands!" Alice shot back at Emmett going to pick up one of the many pillows and throw it at his face, but she missed and ended up hitting Jasper in the back of the head instead.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice…" Jasper said taking the pillow and putting it his lap.

Emmett got a mischievous grin on his face. "No, it wasn't." He stood up, stalking over to Alice with that evil glint still in his eyes.

"Hey! What are you-"Emmett picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Alice looked so small and frail compared to the big size of Emmett. "PUT ME DOWN!" Alice began kicking and pouting against Emmett, but he just walked over to her room. Everyone stoop up to fallow Emmett and Alice. He threw her on her bed.

"Now, you are not to come out until you think about what you've done." Rosalie and I giggled at Emmett's scolding. He turned around and ran out, slamming the door behind him. He grabbed the door knob so it couldn't turn. So, even if Alice tried to get out she couldn't. A moment later we heard banging and kicking against the door.

"Let me out!" another loud noise was thrown at the door. "You can't put me in my room in my OWN house!!" We heard another loud noise. I thought it was ironic how she was just complaining how to raise a child on the way home…

"I'd let her out…she sounds pretty mad. I think she _is_ going to kill you." Jasper said, his eyes growing wide.

"She will." Rose said pushing Emmett aside and grabbing the door knob. She leaned up on her tiptoes and whispered something in his ear. He got a goofy grin on his face and ran off to Rosalie's room. Edward and I looked at one another and shrugged.

The moment Rosalie let the door knob go Alice whipped it open. "Where is he?" She pushed Jasper and me out of the way searching for him. Edward finally cracked, laughing at Alice's demeanor.

"WAIT!" I screamed everyone turned to look at me "What do you guys want for dinner? So I can run to the store before it gets to late…"

"Lets Bar-B-Q!" I heard Emmett's muffled voice come from Rosalie's room. Alice smiled the evil glint in her eyes now.

"Oh, where could Em be?" She trailed off walking over to Rose's room. Jasper tried to grab her but she shook him off.

"I'm outta here! I said grabbing my keys from off the counter, not even bothering to change out of my red shirt and kaki pants that were my work uniform for _Target_. "I don't want to be part of a homicide." I laughed

"Wait for me!" Edward said slipping on his shoes. "I don't want to be apart of it either!" We both ran out of the house before anything rash could happen.

"She's crazy…" Edward said as I turned my radio down. We were on our way to the _Safeway_ a couple of blocks from our apartment building.

"You have no idea…" I couldn't help but laugh about the situation.

**EPOV**

Bella grabbed a cart and we were on our way to the meat department of _Safeway_. "What kind of stuff do you think they want to Bar-B-Q?" She asked walking by a huge display of _Sprite_.

"I don't know steak?" It came out more like a question then an actual statement.

"Mm, that sounds pretty good, actually." She said. I couldn't help but notice that as she leaned over the freezer that held the meat her arms had small goose bumps on them. "This one looks good right?" She asked shoving the frozen meat in my direction.

I glanced at the package. "Perfect, but you might want to get two packs, Emmett's a pig." She laughed and picked up another pack throwing them in the cart.

"C'mon, we have to go get some potato's, marinade, and stuff to make a salad." She smiled at me before pushing the cart. I couldn't help but notice the way her little hips moved and the way her kaki pants strained over her luscious tush. I fallowed mesmerized with every step she took.

"Helllllo!?" I heard Bella call my name. "Is anyone in there?" She tapped my head with her finger. I couldn't help but blush at the fact that she caught me ogling at her. _Oh my gosh, now she thinks you're a pig…_

"What was that?" I tried to hide my chagrin by looking at what she'd already put in the cart. _When did she get the marinade_?

"What kind of cake do you like? I want to make cup cakes for dessert." She smiled holding up a box of chocolate cake mix and classic yellow. I pointed at the classic yellow.

"Good. I like classic better then chocolate anyways. It's the best with-" She put the box in the cart and went to grab the frosting just as I was.

"Fun-Fetti." We said in unison. She looked up at me; her cheeks turning a lovely shade of rose. We stood like that for a moment, both of our hands going to reach out for the frosting. She gave out a nervous laugh and I couldn't help but get excited when she looked down and bit her bottom. Suddenly she looked up at me through her lashes…_Oh GOD! I only had to move three inches and I could kiss her. WAIT?! Does she want to kiss me? _I leaned down a little and she moved in unison with me, I could feel her warm breath on my face. _YES!_

"ISABELLA?!" I jumped at the other male voice that called. Bella jumped as well, knocking down three boxes of cake mix along with a small tub of frosting. She made an annoyed groaning noise and bent down to pick the stuff up. The male that called ran over to us and helped pick up the things that dropped. _Who's this guy? I want to kill him. Overly helpful, blue eyed kid_.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that," he grabbed the boxes of cake mix from Bella and I couldn't help but notice how he let his hands linger on hers before taking them. _Yes, Overly Helpful_. "I was just excited to see you…have you gotten any of my calls?" He asked looking hopeful at Bella.

"Ahh, yeah," Bella sounded a little uncomfortable. "Sorry. I've been so busy with work and what not that I haven't been able to call you back." She rushed her words out. The guy flashed his eyes at me then back to Bella.

"Oh, that's cool…" He changed his stance and put his hands in his pockets. "So, what are you up to?" He asked flashing his eyes back at me then back to Bella. I let out a small cough and Bella turned to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She said looking back at the blue eyed kid. "Edward, this is Mike." She gestured. _Mike, huh_. I stuck my hand out for him to shake. He seemed hesitant, but he took his hand out of his pocket to shake mine. "Mike, this is my boyfriend Edward." _What?!_ Mike dropped my hand the moment Bella said the word boyfriend. I looked at Bella but she was looking at Mike, nothing about her looked uncomfortable anymore. I'm sure my face looked just as shocked as Mike's. _Why would she say I was her boyfriend…Wow, she did want me to kiss her_. I couldn't help but feel a cocky smile form on my lips. "Yeah, I'm sorry Mike, but Edward and I met and we just kinda hit it off." She grabbed my hand and laced her fingers between mine. "Didn't we?" She finally looked up to me, her beautiful brow eyes pleading with me.

"Yeah, we sure did." I decided to play along and make this Mike kid jealous. I pulled her hand away from mine and wound my arm around her waste, pulling her so close that our hips touched. She gave me shocked look but quickly recovered and turned back to Mike.

"I'm sorry, Mike." She didn't sound sorry at all. "But we have to go-"

I cut her off "We have things that we need to do tonight." I couldn't help but almost laugh on the look that crossed Mike's face.

"Oh," Mike sounded a little disappointed. "Well, it was nice seeing you again Bella, and nice to meet you Edward." He put his hand back in his pocket.

"Bye." Bella said. I could tell she was starting to feel a little bad as Mike walked away, his shoulders hunched. He looked back once and I found that it was the perfect opportunity to piss him off a little more then necessary- I pulled Bella closer to me and kissed her temple lightly. I could have sworn that I felt her heartbeat through her hip. As soon as he was around the corner, Bella swatted me away.

"That was so not nice!" She whisper yelled at me. "So what if he's a creep and likes me to the point of stalking…but that was still mean." She grabbed a tub of fun-fetti frosting and threw it in the cart. She pushed the cart away. I had to nearly run to keep up with her.

"I'm sorry…" I said. "But I do believe you were the one that purposed that I was your boyfriend and I only did what I would have done if you were my girlfriend." I tried to reason with her. She stopped abruptly, making me run into her.

She looked at me, anger still fuming in her eyes. I did what I knew any woman couldn't resist. I let me eyes fall and looked up at her though my lashes. I let my lip pout a little and said in the most innocent tone that I could manage. "Please forgive me." I could tell that it worked when her brown pools for eyes glazed over and she looked dazed. Just as quickly as it happened she snapped back to reality.

"Fine. You're forgiven." She sighed. "Just as long as you never do that again." She looked at me harshly.

"Fine." I agreed…._If I can stop myself_…

She began pushing the cart again, but I nicely stopped the cart and pushed her away from it, so then I could push it around. She looked up at me and smiled, making my heart nearly melt.

"C'mon, this way, we have to go get stuff for the salad." She grabbed one of my hands and pulled me in the direction of the vegetables.

I left my hand there…and she left hers as well. _Maybe she meant what she said to that Mike kid_. . .

**A/N : AWE. Edward is such a gentleman pushing the cart around like that! I knew it would be cute to have a little cliché shopping scene and I thought this was the perfect opportunity. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it. If you have any ideas for this story, PLEASE DO TELL. I'd love to hear them.**

**As always, Thanks for reading & Please review.**


	8. We're gonna die!

Written by: twilightlullaby

**Written by**: twilightlullaby

**Disclaimer**: I wish I was Steph, but I'm not…So I don't own twilight or any of the characters.

**A/N**: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to '_Thee People_." I'd also like to add a couple of people to the group as well, & they are: MzNakhre-Mrs. Edward Cullen94-, & Jenno. Also, thanks to Lovely Little Muse for a good idea!!... ENJOY!!

_**We're gonna die!**_

**BPOV**

"We should have gotten some bread for sammich stuff too, for the extra meat tonight, for tomorrow." Edward said. I couldn't help but laugh at his use of vocabulary.

"Sammich?" I questioned him with an eye brow raised while putting one of the four grocery bags in the trunk of my car. I tried to copy is accent. He grabbed the rest of the grocery bags; I couldn't help but watch as his arms strained from the heaviness of them.

His sudden laughter broke me out of my trance and I looked up into in green eyes. "Sorry," He put the bags in the trunk and closed it "I'm usually good at hiding my accent. I meant to say '_Sandwich_.'" I could almost feel the air quotes with the way he said the word sandwich. He rolled his eyes too.

I couldn't help but laugh again. "That's fine honey, get in the cah." I walked around to the driver's side and sat down. He got in and buckled up with a smile.

"That's the Boston accent!" He accused. I just rolled my eyes sarcastically. "Here, I'll teach you." He sounded really enthusiastic.

He then began his rant about everything around us with a very heavy Chicago accent. I couldn't help but laugh at some of the lingo he used. Every time we were stopped at a red light, he'd describe the intersection that we were at. I couldn't help but fall in love with it…_it's so, sexy_…When we were at our last intersection before turning into the apartment parking lot there was an old lady with a poodle crossing the street. I nearly died from laughing at Edward's commentary. "Looka that! That's the ugliest dwag yacan git!" I'm sure he continued his rant, but I was laughing to hard to understand any of it.

I parked the car and tried to shake off the rest of my giggles. "donworry, we got some bread for some sammich stuff!" I laughed while getting out of the car and grabbing the heaviest bag from the trunk. Edward grabbed the last three and shut the trunk.

"There you go, you're getting it!" He laughed. He was back to his west coast lingo…_I will make him speak __Chicagoese__again_. . .

I opened our apartment door to Emmet vacuuming and Jasper fluffing pillows. Wow, this was a site to see. Rosalie was nowhere to been seen and Alice was standing in the middle of the living room observing Jasper and Emmett; her eyes little slits. "Hey! We're home!" I caught everyone's attention. Emmett flicked off the vacuum and Jasper dropped the pillow he was currently fluffing for the couch.

"Thank god!" Emmett came running over to Edward and me, grabbing all the bags of food in the process. "I'm so hungry!" He ran off into the kitchen without another word.

"Uhhh, I'm going to go see if Emmett needs any help." And just like that, Jasper was gone too. Alice walked over to the pillow Jasper dropped and threw it on the couch then she walked over to the vacuum with a triumph smile plastered on her face. She put the vacuum back in the closet.

"I made them clean," She turned to Edward and me finally acknowledging our existence. "As long as you two were gone getting the food."

"You are evil." Edward said with fake horror in his voice. I laughed at his facial expression. Alice nudged him on the shoulder.

"I am not!" She glowered and then turned to me "Can I talk to you, when you get a minute?" She said smiling again. Great, she's got that '_look_.' I couldn't speak so I just nodded my head in agreement. She pranced off into her violet room and shut the door behind herself.

"I'm going to go see if they need any help…" Edward said trailing off into the kitchen. I shrugged and decided that I would go change into something a little more comfortable, and cuter then a red shirt and ugly kaki pants. I shuttered as I pulled them off but immediately smiled as I pulled on my _Hanes_ pink, lime-green and blue stripped cotton pajama shorts. I grabbed my white shirt from my dresser to match. I don't normally wear this shirt to bed, but we have visitors tonight. Plus it hugged my hips and my breasts, allowing them to look a little fuller then normal. I rushed to my bathroom and pulled my hair up into a messy, but cute pony tail to match the '_going to bed_' look. I looked in the mirror smiling at myself and decided I looked presentable enough.

I skipped in the kitchen and saw Jasper and Edward digging around in all of the cupboards. "Wha'cha looking for there, boys?" I leaned against the counter.

Edward glanced around and took a peek at me. I couldn't help but notice the way his eyes trailed up my legs, my stomach then to my face. I felt a blush start from the crown of my head and go all the way down to my toes. I instantly regretted wearing the shorts and shirt, so I crossed my arms over my abdomen trying to hide my necessities. His green pools seemed to get darker by the second. He just stood there speechless.

"What are you looking for?" I said again nicely. Jasper continued to dig through the bottom cupboard by the dish washer, making loud noises as he went further into the cupboard.

"Thee- uh." Edward struggled. I raised my eyebrows to allow him to continue. "A big bowl so we can marinate the meat in it." I smiled at him and walked passed him and pushed Jasper out of the way.

"Here," I said standing on my tipsy toes reaching into the cupboard above the one Jasper was looking at and above the dishwasher. I felt the cool metal of it, even though I couldn't see it and pulled it out. "Will this do?"

"That's perfect…" Edward said grabbing the bowl from me. I just smiled at him; his green eyes seemed as if they were boring into my skull and deep into my soul. Jasper cleared his throat. I immediately felt another blush coming on and decided that it was time for me to leave before I did anything to embarrass myself further.

"I'm going to go see if Rose needs any help out on the balcony, lighting the grill…" I slowly walked away and opened the sliding glass door to the balcony. "Hey, Rose."

"The stupid coals won't light!" she pouted holding an orange lighter in her hand. Her bottom lip pouted out. "I've tried everything…I think it's the wind…." She trailed off.

"Put some more lighter fluid on it?" I suggested to her.

"Yeah, that might work…." I grabbed the bottle of fluid and threw it to Rosalie. She caught it and sprayed a little more over the black coals. She took the lighter and tried to light it, but it wouldn't light. "UGH! Now the stupid lighter won't work!" She went to go throw it angrily over the balcony's ledge, but I grabbed her wrist before she could.

"Here let me try." I leaned over the coals and successfully lit them on fire. I felt a triumph smile on my face as I looked at Rose.

"High Fiv-" Rosalie had her palm up at me and just as I was about to smack her palm with mine, a look of horror crossed her face. "OH, MY GOD! FIRE!" She screamed. I turned around and saw that the sunflowers we planted a few months ago were in flames, looking like sparklers on the fourth of July. Looks like some of the lighter fluid got on the plants as well….

"AHHH!" I screamed, jumping back from the plants. "FIRE! SOMEONE GET SOME WATER!" Rosalie grabbed my wrists and pulled me towards her. The flames moved to the next potted plant.

"We're gonna die!" She squealed, hugging the life out of me. We couldn't get passed the grill to go inside through the sliding glass door due to the flames spreading. We both jumped and grabbed one another closer when we heard a loud thump. We both noticed it was Emmett- He smacked right into the sliding glass door. The glass was still quivering from the force of his muscled body. _I'm surprised he didn't break it…_ I saw him through the flames as he started to rub his head.

"YOU IDIOT! GET SOME WATER!" Rosalie screamed at him. I could feel the warmth on my bare legs from the flames spreading closer to Rose and me.

"Oh My God! ROSE! Were gonna die!" I started to freak out just as bad as her now and grabbed her tighter.

The next thing Rose and I knew the sliding glass door was slid open in one swift movement and freezing cold water was being sprayed at us, and all over the balcony from every direction, or so it felt. We couldn't see who was spraying it, but they were getting more then just the flames. Within forty five seconds the flames were all gone, Rose and I were soaked from head to toe, water dripping from our bodies and cloths. I let out an involuntary chill pass through my body, I felt Goosebumps rise over every inch of my body.

I looked up at Emmett in the door way and saw him drop the hose. "I am so sorry…." He looked at Rose and I, huddled together trying to keep warm. His face had shock and worry written all over it. Rose let me go and ran to Emmett.

"Thanks." She hugged him. Another involuntary shutter ran through my body and I could feel the ice water run down my legs. "Bella almost killed us!" Rose squealed pointing at me.

I rolled my eyes at here "I did not! Thanks, Em." I squeaked out.

"Uhhh, Bella…" Alice said peeking from inside the door. She looked down at my chest and I realized what she meant.

"Oh! GOSH!" I put my arms over my chest, I totally forgot I was wearing a white T-shirt. When I looked up through the sliding glass door I could see Edward looking just as speechless as he did in the kitchen. For how cold I was, I could feel warmth paint my cheeks. But, it didn't last long because another involuntary shake made my bones shake. "Excuse me…." I walked passed Emmett and Rosalie and into the warm, dry house. I saw that the hose was hooked up to the kitchen sink where Jasper was trying to get it off the nozzle. "Thanks Jasper…" I whispered.

"I'm sorry." Edward said looking down. _Was he embarrassed?_

"It's okay." I said softly. He looked up at me and smiled, his green eyes shinning. I decided right then and there I was going to play with him a little- I dropped my arms from my chest. His eyes feel to look at down at my wet shirt. I smiled and put one of my hands under his chin, making him look me in the eyes. His eyes seemed shocked. "I'm going to go change, and then we can make that cake we bought." I tried to say in my sexiest voice, and I gave a small little wink before letting his face go and walk to my room.

I shut my door and leaned against the back of it…._Where did that come from?!_ _ I don't care…I like it!!_

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I thought it was cute! Any who- please review & let me know what you think. If you have any ideas for this story, as always, I would LOVE to hear them. (Don't worry to the people that have already given me ideas, I'm GOING to use them in future chapters, I PROMISE!) **

**ALSO, I put some links on my profile for this story- there is a blue print that I made of what the apartment looks like & some pictures of what each of the girls rooms looks like…..So go check them out & let me know what you think!**

**As always, Thanks so much for reading & Please Review!!**


	9. Cookin' in the Kitchen

Written by: twilightlullaby

**Written by**: twilightlullaby

**Disclaimer**: I don't own twilight, or any of the characters. It sucks, but I guess it's worth it because through I get to do whatever the heck I want to do with them…ha-ha!

**A/N**: This chappie goes out to '_thee people_' & it goes out to everyone that's reviewed the story so far. You guys are so awesome; you have no idea how much you really are.

**A/N number two**: I got my wisdom teeth out on Thursday (April. 24th. 2008) & this could mean one of two things: **A**: While I'm out from school dealing with the pain of the stitches in my mouth and high off viccadin I could write more…or **B**: I might be so lazy that I won't write at all….So I hope all of you under stand my situation!

_**Cookin' in the kitchen.**_

**EPOV**

_Sweet Jesus. There is a god up above….She was right in front of you Edward and all you could do was smile and gawk? SMILE AND GAWK like a fourteen, sex deprived, horny little boy?! What the hell is wrong with_- I was cut off from my self discipline with Jasper nudging my shoulder. I looked over at him and he had a smile on his face wiggling his eye brows suggestively.

"Shut. Up." I glared at his blue eyes while his smile got bigger.

"Hey man! I didn't say anything…" He said raising his hands up, shrugging his shoulders, like he was innocent or something. Just as he finished reeling up the hose and putting it back in the small closet by the door, Alice came walking though the kitchen. I decided that it was time to get even with him.

"Hey, Alice?" I said innocently.

She turned to me and said "MMM?" Her light brown hazel eyes growing wide with curiosity.

Poor Jasper, I was about to make him sound like the biggest pervert known to man kind…even though that roll belonged to Emmett himself. "Jasper said that he'd be more then happy to fluff your pillows any time that they need a good fluffing." It took her a moment to understand the true meaning of the statement. Her face instantly became flushed, her eyes growing wider… and not with curiosity now.

She looked over at Jasper slowly. "Thanks?" She squeaked out making it sound like a question more then a statement. She then proceeded to turn around quickly and walk right back out of the kitchen. I heard a bed room door shut a few moments later.

I looked over at Jasper and couldn't help but laugh at his stance. His hands were on his hips with his jaw wide open, gawking at me like he didn't believe what just happened.

"I was just trying to help a friend out…" I said between a laugh and walking past him to grab the cake mix and the frosting out of the grocery bag, to get ready for when Bella came out of her room. _Hmm, I wonder what she'll be wearing this time. . ._

"Ughhhhh!" Jasper wined "Now I have to fix things with Alice!" and stomped off toward Alice's room just as Bella walked into the kitchen. She was wearing a dark grey pair of sweats with a black spaghetti tank top. I couldn't help but notice her exposed arms and the tops of hear breasts swell each time she took a breath. _Maybe I was becoming the pervert…_

"What was that all about?" She asked walking towards me, interrupting my ogling.

"Oh, Uhhh…." I tried to find a good enough explanation to cover up the truth. "He's just mad…" I covered it up, but tried to stick to the truth as much as possible.

"Oh…" Was all she replied as she stood on her tipsy toes to reach into the cupboard that she got the big bowl from earlier. She whipped out a light green plastic bowl and faced me. "Ya ready to cook that cake?" She raised an eyebrow with a sexy mischievous smile covering her beautiful features.

_Sweeeeeet Jesus…. _

"Yeah," I said taking the bowl from her hand and pushing her back a little against the counter. "Bring on the fun-fetti." I couldn't help but smile triumpitly as I watched the blush creep up her cheeks and she began to stumble for words: putting together an incoherent sentence.

"I-Uh" Her face was getting redder as I pushed her further towards the counter. I put the bowl on the counter behind her and left my arms there. "Cake-uhh-yeah…yum." she said looking down trying to hide her chagrin.

"Whoa!" We both jumped at the sound of a woman's voice. I pushed away from Bella as I turned to look to see who it was. "Sorry…" Rosalie said skipping by us and to go in the small closet Jasper had put the hose in "I'm just grabbing the broom and dustpan to clean off the patio….and to get the meat."

Bella lightly pushed me away a little further from her. "I'm going to get the eggs out of the fridge and the oil…" She sounded a little confused.

"Sorry, didn't mean to 'interrupt' you guys…" and with that Rosalie left us alone together again. Bella started to laugh lightly as she took the eggs out of the fridge and the oil. She placed them on the counter next to the green bowl.

I grabbed the cake mix and opened it and poured it in the bowl. I added the three eggs. "What's so funny?" I asked her nonchalantly. She handed me the measuring cup: I measured out the required amount of oil and poured it out in the bowl while Bella pre-heated the oven to 350 degrees.

"Nothing." She giggled out and slid the bowl towards her. I noticed that she had a huge baker's spoon now. I stood there in silence, watching her mix the cake ingredients. "Why don't you go in the cupboard over there," she pointed to the opposite side of the small kitchen, to the cupboard by the small table "and get the two round cake pans out." She continued her job while I brought the pans over to her and placed them in front of her on the counter top.

She grabbed the green bowl and poured half of the mixture into the first round cake pan then she did the same with the rest of the cake mix in the other. I couldn't help but be mesmerized by her beauty…even as she worked. I decided that we've gone to long without taking. "You know what my favorite part about baking a cake is?" I asked her as she walked over to the sink.

"MMM?" she asked turning around to face me, one eyebrow raised.

I grabbed her hand with the spoon and brought it up to my mouth, licking the cake batter slowly off the spoon while looking into her brown honey eyes. She nearly dropped the bowl, but caught it before it could clatter to the floor. She turned around quickly and threw the spoon and the bowl into the sink then turned back to face me with an evil smile on her lips.

"You know what my favorite part of baking a cake is?" She pushed passed me and grabbed the frosting off the counter. _Oh God_. She opened the frosting container and dipped her index finger into it, bringing out a white glob of sugar with rainbow pieces.

She slowly walked over to me. I started to walk back, but I felt my back hit something cold. _The fridge?_ She smiled and walked right to me, pressing her body against mine. She brought her hand up to my cheek and rubbed the frosting all over the right side of my face. She then proceeded to stand on her tipsy toes and whisper in my ear. "I like to frost the cake…." She then moved her head over a little and lightly licked the frosting off of my cheek. I thought my knees were going to give out. "MMM." She whispered.

Just then the oven beeped us to let us know that it was pre-heated and ready to bake the cake. "I think the oven isn't the only thing that's heated!" Bella jumped away from me at Jasper's laughter along with Alice's.

"We've come to see if we could help you guys out, but I think you've guys got in covered…" Alice said trying to hide her giggles in.

"Actually…" Bella said glaring at Jasper and Alice "You can cut the veggies for the salad" She pointed at Alice "And you can make the potatoes." She pointed at Jasper.

Alice gave Bella a look before grabbing a knife and Jasper dug through the bag of grocery's looking for the instant mix potatoes we got at _Safeway_.

We broke up into two groups while the cake was baking. I went to work helping Jasper while Bella went to help Alice make the salad. We worked in almost complete silence except for the occasional whispers between Alice and Bella followed by a round of giggles.

Suddenly a very flushed Emmett and Rosalie walked in through the sliding glass door with a now cooked plate of steaks. "Steaks are done!" Rosalie said while putting them in the center of the small table.

"So is the salad." Alice chimed in.

"And the potatoes!" Jasper said string the last of it together.

"MMM!" Emmett said "I'm SO hungry! Is that cake I smell?" We all laughed at Emmett.

_**Meanwhile in **_**EmPOV…..**

I never wanted to let go of what was in front of me. A hot, beautiful, smart, sexy, blonde hair, blue eyed goddess who had wrapped her arm around me. I couldn't help but instantly wrap my arms around her as she kept thanking me for saving her life over and over. It was like sweet music to my ears. I couldn't help my next move: I snuggled my nose into her long, golden locks. She smelled so good…almost like lavender with jasmine. I inhaled and tried to memorize the scent.

She easily slipped away from my arms and looked up at me with her blue eyes. "Why don't I go get the broom from inside and the meat while you set up the grill and you can help me cook the meat for everyone?" She lifted a perfectly plucked eyebrow smiling at me. I felt myself nod involuntary. "Good, I'll be right back!" and he poked me on my nose softly, pushing me aside to go into the house.

_Wow. Since when does a girl ever have that much of an affect on me? _I decided to keep my mind busy on other things then have her come back to a more then eager Emmett. I cleared out the wet coals in the grill and poured some more in, while adding a small amount of lighter fluid. I saw the small lighter on one of the many burnt plant pot holders. _Well, that's why..._I grabbed the small pack of matches out from my pocket, lit one and tossed it into the coals, watching them go up in flames.

Just then Rosalie came back out in the patio with the broom and dustpan in one hand with the big bowl of marinating steaks in the other. "Here ya go big boy." She handed me the bowl of meat while I tried to settle the flames from the grill into a more subtle glow of embers. She leaned the broom against the railing of the balcony as she lifted her still dripping hair into a messy pony tail. I couldn't help but notice as she lifted her arms above her head a small portion of her stomach was exposed. I notice a small diamond connected to her belly button.

"Looks like Edward and Bella are getting along." She grabbed the broom and began sweeping up the dried, burnt parts of sun flowers. I watched her ass as she leaned down and brushed some of the ashes into the dust pan and put them in the same bag as I did the wet coals.

"What do you mean?" I asked focusing on putting the meat on the grill and not burning my hands in the process.

"Oh, they just seem to be all over one another…" She laughed while she put the remainders of the ashes into the dust pan and threw them away in the bag. She leaned the broom against the railing of the balcony and rubbed her hands together to get off any extra dust. She turned to face me. "So, how do you like Seattle so far?" He nodded her head towards the great city beyond the balcony.

"It's nice, but I think I like the sight right in front of me better." I looked back at the meat, hearing it sizzle over the flames. I grabbed the tongs and began flipping the steaks over, one by one slowly…waiting for Rose's reply to my not so subtle compliment on her beauty.

"Huh," She finally said, walking a little closer to me. She grabbed the seasoning and started to sprinkle some over the steaks while I flipped them. I like the way we worked un unison. Perfect…

"What are you doing this Friday?" I asked her nonchalantly. She stopped sprinkling the seasoning for a moment. I slid my eyes over to peek at her: She had a small smile spread across her face.

"Nothing…" She began sprinkling the seasoning over the steaks again while I returned to flipping them. "_Why_?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you want to hangout. You could show me around a little bit. Maybe get me to like Seattle better?" I finished flipping the last of the steaks. She screwed the lid back on the seasoning and finally turned towards me.

"What if I don't want you to like Seattle more then what you like in front of you?" She asked me seductively. She slowly walked towards me and I felt a shiver run down my back. _Holy CRAP! How did she do that?_

"Well…maybe just so we could be alone and get away from everyone else for a while?" I stuttered out.

She leaned into me. I could feel her wet shirt press against my dry one. Another shiver ran down my back. She leaned so close to my face and whispered "Okay…" She then backed up away from me and picked up the tongs. "I think the steaks are done…" She gave me the cutest most innocent smile ever before she began picking up the steaks one by one and putting them onto a large plate.

**A/N: I thought you guys would like to hear from the guys for a chapter! Well, I hope you enjoyed it!! I need some ideas for what Rose and Em should do on their night alone on the town…Give me as many ideas and you want! **

**As always, thanks so much for reading & Please Review!!**


	10. I want

Written by: twilightlullaby

**Written by**: twilightlullaby

**Disclaimer**: I think its dumb how I have to write a lame disclaimer every time I write a chapter, but I don't want to be sued. So, without further ado- I don't own twilight or any of the characters. I just like to put them in random situations.

**A/N:** I'm do glad that everyone likes the story so far. It plasters a permeate smile on my face! I want to dedicate this chapter to '_Thee People'_ & to everyone else that has taken the time to read & review it. You all keep my fingers typing!!

**P.S. A/N:** I started a new fan fic called "_The Falling Out_" I think many of you would like it that haven't read it yet…so check it out if you have the time! Thanks again.

_**I want…**_

**BPOV**

I smiled as I kicked off my slippers and climbed into my bed. It was so warm and comfy: like a haven of soft clouds after a hectic day at work and an even more hectic afternoon after work. I smiled at the thought of Edward almost kissing me and the way he looked at me in the kitchen. I felt my face starting to get warm.

_It's just a guy Bella!_ I reached over to my night stand and flicked my light off, snuggled deeper into my sheets and pillows shutting my eyes hoping to dream sweet dreams. But, it was all ruined the moment I had just gotten comfortable and my cell phone rang.

"Ugh." I sighed pushing the blankets off of me. I reached over on my night stand and grabbed my phone off its charger. I looked at the caller ID on the small screen before answering. _What the hell is Alice calling me for?_

"What Alice?" I asked annoyed.

_"Meet me in my room for a girls meeting in five!" _With that, she hung up her cell phone before I could reject her 'offer.' I rolled my eyes and flicked my light back on. I slipped my slippers on my feet and put my hair back up in a pony tail. I walked over to my door and opened it slowly. I peeked my head out and saw that Jasper and Emmett were up playing the Xbox while Edward was already lying down on the solo couch in what looked like a very comfortable slumber. I paddled my way over Alice's room trying to be as quiet as I could so I wouldn't distract the boys.

I was happy that none of them noticed me due to their intrigue for _HALO3_. I knocked lightly on Alice's door and I didn't even have time to blink before it was opened swiftly and my arms felt like they were being ripped out of their sockets as I was pulled into Alice's room.

The first thing I noticed was Rose already there sitting on Alice's perfect purple bed, flipping through one of the many _Vogue's_ that Alice kept stashed in her room. Alice shut her door quietly and skipped passed me over to Rose. She ripped the magazine out of Rose's hands and threw it on the floor. _WOW! Alice throwing something on her floor? That's a first…._

"I have something to announce…" Her voice sounded excited and full of authority.

"I was reading that!" Rose's blue eyes turned into a fierce glare in Alice's direction.

I walked over to one of the purple chairs and sat down without saying a word. _This is going to be a loooong night._ "You can just have it when I'm done telling you all what I need to tell you." She said sitting on the bed next to Rose. _Double WOW! She's now giving her bible away?_

"Jasper asked me out on a date: This Friday!" She squealed, hugging one of her many purple pillows. I blinked a couple of times..._She woke me up for this?_

"Really?" Rose said smiling "Emmett asked me if I wanted to hangout with him this Friday? WAIT? When did he ask you?" Her eyebrow lifted at Alice. I looked to Alice for her reply.

"_Well_," she began her story "Edward said something really rude and he came to apologize to me for it. It was so sweet." She sighed and her eyes became cloudy at remembering it. She snapped out of it and looked back at Rose. "You never told me you're brother would be so, hot and sexy and nice, and-"

"I get it." Rose's voice sounded disgusted as she lifted her hands to cut Alice off. "I guess you could say that Em's way of slyly asking me on a date was cute…we were cooking and looking out at the city off the balcony and he asked if I would show him around…" Her voice became dreamy just as Alice's had been.

"Awe." Alice said, her eyes trying to see what Rose was seeing. "You know what this calls for!" Her voice changed from dreamy to ecstatic. When no one answered she practically yelled "SHOPPING!" She rolled her eyes like it was obvious.

"Ooooh!" Rose exclaimed "I think this weekend is the huge beginning of the summer sales at the mall too! All three of us can find something cute to wear." She sounded just as bad as Alice did all the time.

I finally had to put my two cents in when she said '_all three of us'_. "What do you mean all _three_ of us?" I clapped my hands together, squeezing them. I was trying to prepare myself for the wrath of Rose and Alice. They both turned their heads from one another, facing me slowly.

"Edward and you are not going out?" Alice actually sounded sincere. I looked from her wide eyes to Rose's piercing blue puddles of ice.

"Uhh, not that I'm aware of." I admitted sheepishly.

We were all silent for a moment: we could hear the guys fake guns shooting from the game out on the T.V. "Well," Alice said with a grin "You still have to go shopping with us."

"I do not." I protested.

"Oh yes you do! The bet isn't over with! We still have until the end of the summer!" Alice fought back with an evil smile curling on her lips. Rose smacked herself in the forehead.

"Man! I thought you guys would have forgotten about that." Rose's voice sounded bummed. Her bottom lip jutted out as she pouted.

"Hell NO we didn't!" Alice told us. "I actually wanted to talk to you guys about that and alter some rules around…" Her eyebrow rose up from her suggestion. When neither Rosalie nor I spoke up she began. "I've decided that no matter who the winner is gets a weekend spa treatment paid FULL by the two losers. This goes for whoever wins."

"Sounds fair enough." I said. I put my elbow on my knee and propped my hand up under my chin. I was really interested in what she had to say now.

"And what I personally want, when I win, is number one: To go out with Jasper without you-" she looked over in Rose's direction "ever making a negative comment about it Number two: Bella-" she looked at me now "I get to buy you whatever I want to, when I want to and I get to dress you for every major event until I die, unless noted other wise. Number three: I want full bragging rights when I do win." She smiled smugly.

"What do you mean you get to dress me for every major event if my life?" I asked doubtingly.

"Like, dates, when we go out dancing, ceremony's, weddings…" She clarified. _Oh Hell NO! This woman would not pick out my wedding dress._

"Fine then!" I said to her "When _I _win I want to keep my favorite shirt, my old ripped up jeans and my converse! I also get to have veto power on our little shopping trips and…and-"I stuttered "I want" something popped into my brain that was genius "Rose…I want you're room. You have the biggest room in the whole house and I want it." I smiled smugly in her direction. Her mouth was formed into an 'O' and her eyes were wide. She quickly whipped the expression of her face and gave me an evil glare.

"Fine" she hissed "When I win, not only do I get to keep my own room, a weekend trip to the spa I also want you two to have to listen to whatever I say for an entire semester of school." She smiled proudly at herself.

"A whole semester?!" Alice's voice sounded flabbergasted. Rosalie simply nodded once, her jaw set into a curling evil smile.

"Deal." I said aloud. I was happy with the suggestions they all made.

"Deal." Rose chimed in.

After a moment of Rosalie and me starring Alice down she agreed to our crazy demands as well.

"So, what are the ruled again, Alice?" Rose said nonchalantly. I stretched my arms out above my head and tried to fight back a yawn.

"They still stand the same. We have to have the guys wanting our goods-" She giggled like a school girl at the word "but we cant actually do anything with them, besides kiss…and maybe a little touching But NOTHING ELSE!" her tone warned us. "And what I mean by touching is what you would be okay with your parents seeing,"

"Ugh." Rose said and slapped her hands down on the bed. She was obviously disappointed.

"What's the matter Rosy Posy?" Alice mimicked "Scared you're going to lose to a little short pixie?"

"Shut up Al." Rose said and threw a purple pillow at Alice's head. I couldn't help myself from laughing at the expression on Alice's face the moment the pillow smacked her. It was priceless.

Alice went to grab the pillow that was next to her lap and smack Rose in the head with it, but I intervened.

"WAIT!" I yelled at the two of them. Rose had her hands up already going to block the pillow and Alice had the pillow raised over her head. They both froze and looked over at me. "So, is this meeting adjured so I can go get some beauty sleep? I do believe that I have to get up at 8 A.M. and get to work… "I stood up and stretched my arms out yawing- I could no longer hold that in.

"Yes. Meeting is-"Alice slammed the pillow into Rose's face "OVER!"

I hurried to the door before a spare pillow would be thrown at me. I opened and shut it as quietly as I could. Jasper and Emmett were still sitting on the couch playing video games. However, it looked like they had both moved on to Call Of Duty4.

"Awe…." Emmett whined "CupCake007 killed me!"

Jasper laughed. "Ha-Ha! Em got killed by a girl!!" He continued to laugh until his solider died too.

It was Em's turn to laugh now. "HA-HA bro. Looks like CupCake007 is out to get us both."

I couldn't help myself from giggling at the two of them. I walked back into my room and shut the door behind me.

My bed never looked more inviting. I kicked off my slippers and hopped into my haven. I reached over slightly to my night stand and flicked my light back off. _Ah, sweet darkness._ I snuggled my head in-between my pillows and pulled my covers up to my chin, enjoying the warmth.

I don't know when, and I don't know how but I managed to drift off into sleep with the image of Edward's green eyes appraising my body the way they had in the kitchen and with butterflies in my stomach.

**A/N: This chapter was sort of short, but I wanted the girls to talk about the bet a little more & get what they wanted when each one of them would supposedly win. (haha) Anyways- I have a good idea of what Alice and Jasper are going to do for their date, but I NEED some ideas for Rose's and Emmett's. If you have ANY I would love to hear them...**

**As Always: Thanks for reading & I hope you all take the time to review.**


End file.
